Ellie's plans
by ArmySFC
Summary: Suppose Ellie knew about Chuck's ability to use the intersect before the three letter agencies did? How much would his life be changed if she had plans to use him for her own goals. (Ellie is a good guy for those of you who might be worried.) I rated this T but should be T or M- for the occasional foul language. Chuck/ Sarah, Ellie/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Let me start off with saying this is a Charah story, BUT its gonna take a while to get there. I went against my normal writing when using an OFC of not getting them too involved but I had to because outside of using Bryce, none of the other characters would work. You'll see why when you read it. Please keep in mind the opinions in the story are mine and may differ from yours. Some of the characters are different than in the show. The biggest changes I made were to Ellie. I think we can all agree that based on Ellie in the show, she would do anything to protect Chuck. How far would she go if she actually had the training and means to really do it? And what if something deeper was the reason?

 **September 1999**

" _This is it,"_ thought Chuck Bartowski as he entered his assigned room at Stanford while struggling with the bags he was pulling behind him. _Not too bad. It could be worse_. He looked around the room he would be living in for the next nine months and let out a small sigh of relief. On the far wall hanging above the already claimed bed was a Star Wars poster and next to it a Star Trek one. On the dresser in a display case were models of the Millennium Falcon and the U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._ He was startled out of his musings when another person entered the room and began to talk.

"Hey man what's up? I'm Bill your roommate for the next nine months or so," the person said while extending his hand. Chuck noted he was almost the same height as he was but built a lot better. He had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and was dressed in board shorts and a tee shirt.

"Chuck Bartowski," taking the offered hand he shook it, "nice to meet you. I like your display case."

"Thanks, I built them myself. That's your bed over there so why don't I give you a hand getting settled in?" Bill said while reaching for one of Chuck's bags. "I could never figure out why most people side with one franchise or the other. I think they're both really good. What's your favorite?"

"I'm more of a Star Wars man myself," Chuck answered while putting things away. They continued their idle chat about the two franchises for a few minutes before Chuck changed topics. "What's your major or haven't you decided yet?"

"That's a tough question. I have a lot of free time on my hands so for the time being I'm going to attempt a double major, electrical engineering and physics."

"Are you insane!" Chuck exclaimed. "Electrical Engineering is my major and I hear the EE degree is crazy hard, yet you plan on attempting Physics with it?"

"Not insane, a bit twisted maybe, but not insane. I'm shall we say gifted in the brain department. I could have graduated high school early but I wanted to fully enjoy my teen years. Despite what people say, today begins our journey into the adult world. From now on we are completely on our own and we have to pay for our mistakes."

"I suppose your right Bill," Chuck agreed as he finished up his unpacking. "That's it for my stuff. It looks like you've been here for a while so what's there to do for fun around here?"

"For me, I enjoy surfing so I plan to go as much as I can. There's several beaches within an hour of here so that shouldn't be a problem. I also practice several forms of martial arts so I do that as well. I would be remiss if I didn't tell you about the parties. There's a lot of hot girls here and surprise they like nerds!"

"I find it hard to believe that a lot of girls like nerds like us. Come on look at me, what girl would want to date me?" questioned Chuck.

"First things first," began Bill, "we're at Stanford dude, one of the hardest schools in the country to get in. Tons of the people going to school here are nerds, even if they don't call themselves nerds. That includes the girls as well. As for you, you're not a bad looking guy but you could use to put on a few pounds of muscle."

"Therein lies the trouble. I've never been much of an athlete," stated Chuck.

"You don't have to be. I love surfing but hate surfing alone; so let me teach you how to surf. Riding the waves is a great way to get in shape and improve your physique," began Bill. "Plus having the added bonus of the girls here liking surfer dudes."

"I don't know, Bill," Chuck said with a sigh, "I was never good with sports or any kind of physical activity for that matter. I spent most of my free time playing video games with my best friend Morgan."

"I see I need to help you gain some confidence in your physical abilities. How do you think you're going to do in school?"

"Really good. I love working with computers and plan to one day open my own software or computer company."

"See, that's the same positive attitude you need to have with surfing or physical things. The better your attitude the better you'll do. Besides what could it hurt to give it a try? What do you have to lose?"

"My dignity for one," Chuck said with a wry smile.

"Think of all the positive things that could happen for you before you dwell on the negatives," Bill said. "You'll get fitter, bigger and more athletic than you are now. When that happens it will be easier for you to attract girls." Bill paused for a minute to gather his thoughts, "Right now when a girl asks you what you do for fun, I bet your only answer is, 'I play video games,'. Stick with me and you'll be able to tell them you're an avid gamer who loves to surf. It's a win, win situation for you. Once you get out on the water a few times I bet you'll be fine," concluded Bill. "Orientation isn't until tomorrow so let's get something to eat and head to the beach for your first lessons."

"I'm doing this under protest you understand," Chuck said with a laugh. _Bill seems like a nice guy. I could have gotten a worse roommate. I just hope I don't kill myself today._ They made their way to the beach where Bill rented Chuck a board he felt Chuck could handle. The lessons starting in a confusing way for Chuck. Bill had him practice getting to a standing position from a laying one while on the sand. Bill explained that on the water the board moves a lot if your pressure is off on one side or the other so you fall off easier. You can learn to pop up on the board better on the sand easier than in the water.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and Chuck couldn't believe he had such a good time in spite of his wiping out more times than he could count. He was able to get to his feet a few times before he wiped out. He admitted to Bill at the end of the day that the lesson on the beach helped a lot. _Bill was right about the girls and surfers. We met a few good looking ones today and none of them laughed at me when I wiped out. One even helped me out. I should have gotten her name. Oh well lesson learned._

Over the next few months the two would often end up at the beach during their free time. This led to them becoming friends instead of just roommates. Chuck now feeling a lot better about himself than at the start of the school year decided they should enter the occasional beach volley ball game. They started off badly, getting their butts kicked most of the time. Over time they were soon able to hold their own in most games while winning a few. When it came to their classes they helped each other out with study sessions.

Their group grew in size when Chuck met Bryce Larkin. Chuck and Bryce clicked with their love of the video game Zork. Their friendship didn't develop as quickly as the one he had with Bill, because Bryce wanted to party and chase women more than he did. Another member of the group was Jill Roberts, a girl he met walking through the quad. He gave some thought to dating her but when Bill pointed out he was just a freshman; plus, there were quite a few girls they surfed with on a regular basis who were interested in him, that it might be better to wait a while before tying himself down to one girl. Chuck found he couldn't argue with his logic so he remained friends with Jill. Bill's owning an SUV allowed Chuck to visit his sister on a fairly regular basis.

November 1999

The better Chuck got at surfing increased his confidence, which led him to trying more things out. Bill and Chuck became one of the better beach volleyball teams and often played a few games when they finished up their surfing for the day. Chuck went with Bill a few times to his Krav Maga sessions just to see what they were like. Chuck found them interesting so it wasn't long before Chuck started taking Krav Maga lessons. Chuck also learned it was good for his self-discipline. Chuck's new found self-discipline enabled him to schedule one night a week to write the code for game he decided to work on. He learned Bill was very adept at coding but he preferred not to do it. This new information gave Chuck someone to review the codes he wrote and point out any errors he might have made. It turned out over time they made a formidable team in whatever they set out to do. Before Chuck knew it Thanksgiving break rolled around and Chuck was heading home to see his sister with Bill in tow.

"You know Chuck," Bill began as they entered the court yard, "I would have been glad to loan you the Explorer to come home right?"

"Sure do," answered Chuck with a smile. "I tried telling Ellie that believe me but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She kept saying she needed to meet the guy that was, as she put it, 'becoming my new best friend replacing the bearded troll'."

"I hear ya bro. She's one tough cookie who doesn't seem like Morgan too much."

"You're right about her not liking Morgan too much, but he's been my best friend since we were younger she deals with him. Morgan's going to be here as well so you'll get to meet him this time."

"Oh Joy, just what I wanted to do, meet your heterosexual soul mate." This caused both men to break out in laughter until Bill pointed to a bearded man running across the courtyard heading straight for them. "He's worse than the dog I had when I was younger." His statement caused Chuck to sigh. _This is going to be a long weekend._

"Hey Buddy, long time no see. How have you been?" asked Chuck.

"Not too bad Chuck," Morgan answered looking over at Bill. "Who's the tree trunk?" No matter how much Chuck changed physically and mentally over the past few months he still wore the same style clothes, Graphic tees with a Sci-Fi logo, jeans and his famous chucks. This hid most of the muscle and definition he was starting to develop. Bill was decked out in his usual attire as well, board shorts, tight tank top and flip flops. Bill merely raised his eyebrow at Morgan's comment.

"Morgan, this is Bill my roommate and friend from school. Bill, Morgan."

"Nice to meet you Morgan," stated Bill as he shook Morgan's hand, _hard._ "What's say we head in and see Ellie before she sends out a search party. Will Jacob be here?" No sooner had Bill finished up his statement when the apartment door opened and Ellie stepped out and waved them over.

"Nah, he had a family thing or something," Morgan answered. Chuck walked over and gave his sister a big hug. She pulled back slightly and looked at Chuck with a keen eye.

"I do believe someone has been working out a little," Ellie said. "You finally decided to listen to Jacob and start working out?" Bill was barely able to control his laugh and this drew Ellie's eye.

"Ellie, your brother has never worked out a day in his life," he began. "We go to the beach several times a week to surf and play beach volleyball plus he now takes Krav Maga during the day when he has his night classes." The shocked look could plainly be seen on Ellies face to those looking at her. She tilted her head to the left before speaking.

"My brother surfs? And takes Krav Maga? When? How?" asked a shocked Ellie.

"I started surfing the first week I was at school. Bill talked me into it and despite wiping out most of the day I had a lot of fun so I decided to keep it up. When he noticed I was helter skelter when studying or making plans he suggested I take up a martial art for discipline. He's already well trained in Krav Maga and I figured why not? He wasn't wrong about me enjoying surfing plus it gives me someone to practice with."

"Don't forget about the girls Chuck," added Bill. "Since Chuck's beefed up a little after he started surfing he gets the nerd chicks plus the hot surfer babes. He can't lose!" Chuck could see his sister's eyes narrowing at Bill's last comment so he cut her off.

"It's not like he makes it sound Ellie," stated Chuck. "I've dated a few girls but mostly I just hang out with them doing what they like to do. We normally have a good time then head home for the night. I'm not ready to settle down just yet. I plan to enjoy my college years."

"Seriously Ellie, Chuck is the perfect gentlemen with the girls. I just like giving him a hard time."

"What happened to you Chuck?" questioned Morgan. "You used to be just like me. You doing those things is not natural."

"What do you consider normal Morgan?" asked Chuck. He was a bit bothered by Morgan's attitude. "Working at the Buy More for peanuts? Sitting in on a Friday and Saturday nights playing video games?" Chuck had to stop for a few seconds because he felt his anger rising. "Funny as this may sound, I've never felt this good in my life. School is going great and I love it. Surfing is so much fun I can't describe the feelings I get when riding a ten-foot wave. It has the added bonus of allowing me to meet girls. Maybe this summer you can come with us?"

"I'm just glad you came out of your shell, Chuck." remarked Ellie. She turned to look at Bill, "I'm glad I finally get to meet you. Chuck's always telling me about his roommate and how much fun he's having but I didn't know you had such a big impact on his life."

"Thanks Ellie. It was kind of selfish on my part however," Bill explained. "Like I told him, I hate surfing alone and being new to the area, I figured it would take a while to get a surfing partner. Then he showed up looking like me _before_ I started. Chuck's gotten pretty good at it too. He rarely wipes out anymore. Everyone thinks Chuck's a great guy back at school, it just took a little nudging on my part to get him going."

"I hate to do this to you," said Chuck looking at Bill, "but I promised Morgan I would hang with him tonight and play some video games over at his house like old times."

"Sure Chuck," Bill said with an exaggerated sigh, "just leave me here with your sister to fend for myself." This earned him a smack on the arm from Ellie. "Ouch, Ellie take it easy will ya? Did you see that Chuck? We just met and she's abusing me already." He said with a laugh. "Take the Explorer and have a good time, just don't damage it too much," he finished while tossing the keys to Chuck. Chuck thanked him before leaving with Morgan.

Ellie led Bill into the apartment and as soon as the door closed she began attacking his lips with hers. When they finally had to come up for air they were both flushed and out of breath.

"It's been far too long since we did that," Ellie sighed as she pulled him closer.

"No kidding El," he answered while giving her another kiss. "So where's Jacob this weekend?"

"He's over his boyfriend's house for the holiday. It's really starting to suck being his beard like this," replied Ellie. "His parents are so uptight about stupid shit it's amazing. They need to accept the fact that their son is gay and move on."

"I still don't get that guy myself. He's on his own now, well kind of, why does he care?"

"Simple. his folks are loaded so he's worried about getting cut off financially," she answered. "It's not all bad. I like having him here. He's got great fashion sense, cooks like a gourmet chief and keeps me from getting bored because you're not around. I've learned a lot from him too. Enough about him, we have a call to make."

She grabbed his hand as they made their way to the secret room inside Ellies walk-in closet. She keyed in the passcode then placed her eye up to the retinal scanner. The locks could be heard disengaging and the door swung open. They entered and sat down in front of the large monitor on the opposite wall. Bill typed in some commands on the keyboard and inside a few minutes the screen came to life. The split screen was displaying the faces of two women, the first was the diminutive yet very powerful Major General Diane Beckman of the NSA. The other woman, Agent Frost of the CIA, Mary Bartowski to her friends and family, had a smile gracing her face as she greeted her daughter.

"Ellie and Bill it's good to finally see you guys again," Mary said, but before she could continue Beckman cut her off.

"Really Mary, you just talked to her last week. You'd think you never get a chance to see her."

"Hush Di, you know how I get now that I can chat with her on a regular basis. We'll chat more in a bit guys. But to keep Di happy how's Chuck doing so far El?"

"From what I've seen so far he's doing great. He's more physically fit than he was before he left for school, but still has some growing up to do. Bill got him out of his shell by teaching him how to surf, play beach Volleyball, take up Krav Maga plus encouraging him work on the game he always wanted to program."

"What's your take Gunny?" asked Beckman.

"Honestly, the boy needs a lot of work Ma'am, but he's coming along fine. He's really easy to train because he's so gullible," Bill stated. "We knew going in any mention of physical training would shut him down to any ideas I may have had, so I brought up surfing. It's good exercise and fun. Once he got the hang of it he began asking to do other things he never would have thought of doing in the past. He's more athletic than we gave him credit for in the beginning. He plays a mean game of volleyball which tells me he has good hand to eye coordination."

"How do we proceed from here Gunny?" questioned Frost.

"I got this one," said Ellie. "Bill keeps going like he is for the rest of the school year; come summer vacation I ask Chuck to have Bill stay with us for the summer."

"How the hell do you plan to pull that one off Ellie," asked Diane.

"Simple, during Christmas break Bill's family starts giving him shit over stupid stuff. He gets mad at them so they begin to drift apart. He plays the, 'my family hates me card'," Ellie inserted air quotes here, "Chuck will swallow it hook line and sinker," Ellie stated. "There's a three-bedroom place across the court yard on the second floor that will be available in a few months. We figure it gives you three months to kit it out for us with everything we'll need to run our operations from here. Put a top of the line gamming rig with a large flat screen in Chuck's room and the boy will never leave his room unless we drag him out of it."

"Just remember to make Chuck's room the one with the window away from the fire escape or else Morgan may walk in on something he shouldn't," added Bill.

"That goes without saying," Frost replied. "What's the rest of your plan?"

"Bill trains him more without his knowing," answered Ellie. "Bill and I need to keep up our jump status so we'll take Jacob and Chuck with us. Jacob likes rock climbing and other extreme things as well so Bill and Chuck can tag along when he goes. I'll do my best to get Chuck to run with me a few days of the week when Jacob's at work."

"You seem to have it all planned out El," quipped Diane.

"Of course we do," snipped Ellie. "If you think I'm going to spend any more time away from my husband than I have to your out of your mind."

"Don't bite their heads off Ellie, we all put our heads together and came up with the plan."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," she grumbled.

"Getting back on track, how are you handling college again?" asked Beckman.

"It's a lot more fun than the last time, being of legal age and all. Chuck's never asked my age, and because I look younger than I am, I didn't tell him. Besides I'm only five years older than he is so it's no big deal. Besides I think another doctorate will look good on my resume."

"I think we can wrap this up and let the love birds spend some time together before Chuck gets home. Mary you can get reacquainted with Ellie now. We'll talk again over Christmas break. I'll get busy on securing the apartment for our use. One last thing before I go, Agent Wu will be starting at the Buy More soon to set up her cover for when Chuck goes to back to work next summer. Talk to you later," Diane said as she logged off her computer.

"Has my idiot father gotten back to you yet?" Ellie asked her mother.

"He sent me all his coding for the intersect project but not the data that has to be added, he's being a pain in the ass about it."

"What the hell is wrong with that man? We made these plans up years ago and now he's not holding up his end." Ellie was beginning to get mad and it showed. Bill put his hand on her leg to calm her down. "Have Beckman send the data they have to my secure email along with the program. I'll burn a copy for Bill to take with him when he goes back with Chuck. Between the two of them I'm sure they can fix all of the mistakes dad made."

"You need to give your dad more credit than that Ellie, he's a smart man."

"He may be smart but he's using old technology and coding. We know he's trying to code it for a computer and not the human brain. They store data differently. If we want a working copy for Chuck in a few years we have to make headway starting today," firmly stated Ellie.

"Not to spoil your fun ladies, but are you sure Chuck is going to want to follow in both of your footsteps? In the short time I've known him he seems like a real nice guy. Shouldn't he have a choice?"

"He will babe, no question about it. From the time he accidentally downloaded the first working copy of the intersect when he was nine we knew he could handle it. Doing what we do is in his blood, just like it's in mine. He went off the rails when dad split on us then went into his shell."

"We aren't going to force him into anything Bill," added Mary. "I know my son so if the three of us sit down and talk to him, explain what's at stake and that he'll be working with us, he'll jump at the chance."

"That's why you want me to build up his confidence and get him into shape isn't it? So when the time comes he'll be ready to handle it."

"Exactly Hun. Mom and I both know Chuck's not the most assertive person in the world but would still risk getting his ass beat to protect his friends. That's why we planned to do it this way."

"We know he won't make it through the farm if he's forced to go," added Mary. "The way you're getting him in shape, and the things you will be teaching him are variations of things he'd learn at the farm. He'll be having fun doing them and never realize he's being trained to be a spy."

"Alright we'll do it your way and hope it works out for the best. I'm going to get a shower so you two can catch up." He leaned over and gave Ellie a kiss before leaving the room.

The two women spent the next half hour catching up and making more plans for Ellie's team. Just as they were about to sign off Frost had one last question for Ellie, "I found out one of Volkoff's lieutenants is going to be in Cali next week for a few days. I need Bill to take care of him for me. Can you pass the information along?"

"Sure, send me the details and his picture when you send the intersect program. I'll see you later and love you Mom."

"Love you to Ellie," and she signed off.

The couple spent the rest of the night getting re-acquainted with each other. They had to split up when Chuck called and said he would be coming home and not staying over at Morgan's like they had hoped. Over the next few days Chuck was busy with Morgan when he wasn't working while Ellie and Bill hung out around the house. Ellie as expected had a nice meal prepared for Thanksgiving inviting several of Chuck's friends from the Buy More over. They couldn't do much as a couple because of her cover with Jacob. The holiday weekend was finally over and the guys headed back to school. Bill had the intersect disc with him plus the information on Volkoff's lieutenant.

December 1999

When Bill's Monday morning class was over he went back to his room and opened the file on his target. His target was nothing special based on the file which would make his job easier. He was a mid-thirties male who had risen up the ranks by eliminating his opposition. His main focal point was dealing arms to terrorist groups in the middle east. _Now I have an even better reason to kill the scum bag._ He would be arriving in LAX on Wednesday, then heading to cabin in a remote part of northern California near Auburn. _Could this get any better Bill thought while looking at a map of the remote area._ He grabbed his phone and called Ellie.

"Hey Babe," he began, "I looked over the maps of the area and found a good spot to take him out. When can you get here?"

"I have work until three so I can be at our normal spot by six. What are you going to do about class tomorrow?"

"The only class I have is for the EE degree, so I don't really need it. Since I haven't missed any classes so far the professor shouldn't care."

"Which one of your toys should I bring with me?"

"I think Bob can handle this one don't you?" asked Bill. Bob was his M107 .50 Cal sniper rifle.

"I think that's over kill babe, I'd go with Telly if I were you. It has the advantage of using the 7.62 NATO round. It will make it harder to track down if they find the round."

"I think your right about that. I have to go, Chuck will be here in a few minutes and I need to pack. See you in a few hours, love you," said Bill.

"Love you too and see you soon," Ellie replied before ending the call. Bill got busy packing and putting away the file. When Chuck got back to the room Bill was all packed and ready to go. Chuck looked to the bag on Bill's bed and then to Bill with a raised eyebrow.

"What Gives?"

"Some family drama just happened and I need to take care of it. I'll be gone for a while but should be back by the weekend."

"I hope everything works out for you. I'm glad Ellie and I got past our family issues a while ago."

"You two did have it rough for a while I'll give you that. You both seem ok now."

"It took longer for me than it did Ellie. She met a Jacob her first year in college and he's been great with her. I don't think it will be long before he pops the question." _If you only knew the truth dude._

"Don't you think she's a bit young to be getting married? She's just finishing up college and starts medical school next year at UCLA?"

"Nope," Chuck quickly responded, "she's been happier than I can remember since she met him and he's taught her a lot." _Wait till you find out she's been married for a while and to me. I just know this isn't going to end well._

"I know it's not my business but what makes you think she wants to get married?"

"No problem Bill but it's pretty obvious to me, I mean they live together, hello! Wait a minute," exclaimed Chuck. "Your crushing on my sister!" _Oh shit. What the hell do I say to that. I know he'll tell El and if I don't answer it right she's gonna be pissed._

"Not crushing exactly, Chuck, more like hoping I find a girl like her someday. I really have to go so I'll see you in a few days." With that he grabbed his bag and left to meet Ellie. When he arrived Ellie was already in the hotel room waiting for him. She stood up and greeted him with a kiss before sitting back down.

"You seem a bit off today, what's up?" Ellie asked.

"Mostly your brother."

"What did he do now?"

"It's not what he did but what he said." This earned him a confused look from his wife. "He's anxiously waiting for your boyfriend to pop the question." Ellie did a spit take at that and began coughing as well. "Plus he now believes I'm crushing on you."

"He got that part right at least," she sighed. "Let's hope it blows over soon or we're gonna have all kinds of problems."

"What's going the cause problems is when Jacob decides to come out of the closet and move in with his boyfriend. Based on what Chuck said it could happen soon. Has he said anything to you?"

"Not a peep to be honest, but he hasn't been around much lately. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You ready to order dinner?" replied Ellie.

"Sure why not? Di send you anymore info on the target?" he asked while getting up and taking Ellie's hand before leading her to couch and sitting down next to her.

"The intelligence shows that he only has two body guards with him this trip. He goes for a run around seven when he's home and they believe he will continue this while here. Other than that not much. Your stuffs in the trunk."

"Thanks for bringing them, babe. Tomorrow we can go scope him out plus look for a place to set up for the shot. But for now we have to make up for lost time," Bill said leading Ellie to the bed. They made love long into the night. It took them two days before they finally had a good place set up so on the third day set the plan in motion. Just like the prior two days the target ran into the clearing followed by his two body guards.

"Here he comes," began Ellie while looking through her spotters' scope. "the wind is stronger today so move one click right to correct. He's about two hundred and fifty meters out so your clear to engage."

"Got it," Bill replied while getting his sight picture. Two seconds later the targets head exploded and he tumbled to the ground. Two more rounds were fired in quick succession and the body guards met the same fate as their boss. Bill quickly policed up his brass and began breaking down his rifle. At the same time Ellie went to confirm the kills. They finished at about the same time so Bill only had to wait a few minutes for Ellie to return.

"Nice work babe," she quipped as they walked to the explorer, "all of them are eliminated. Why does this seem to get easier each time? Is there something wrong with us?"

"We're fine El. If we enjoyed it, we would have a problem but we don't. I think of these people like they're rabid dogs who need to be put down. You better call your mom and let her know it's done."

"I'll make sure I call her as soon as I get home. You need to get back so just drop me off at my car."

"This sucks being apart from you so much."

"Yeah it does but we have winter break coming up then summer. With me starting med school in the fall I'll need all my free time to study so it may be good you're away."

"Not much of a silver lining to that cloud is there?" stated Bill. "Will you and Angela be able to keep in contact when you head to med school?"

"We hope so, with her being from Europe who knows?" Angela was a girl Ellie met her freshman year at UCLA and the became close friends despite not studying the same things. Ellie was going for Pre-Med while Angela was a Political Science major.

When Bill returned to school he found Chuck hard at work on his game. This allowed Bill to give the intersect program a quick once over. He noticed a few things that needed to be tweaked and a few more that needed to be redone completely but he would leave those for Chuck to fix because Chuck was better at coding than he was. He planned on waiting until after Christmas break before handing it over to Chuck.

The rest of the semester went by quickly with Bill and Chuck spending more and more time with Jill and Bryce. Chuck and Bryce played a lot of Zork which led to Chuck thinking about ways to improve the game, or update it to work on the more modern machines. Just prior to the break Bill received word he would need to report to Camp Pendleton to requalify on his weapons. Bill broke the news to Chuck he was having trouble with his family and wouldn't be able to visit him over the break, putting the beginnings of the cover story in place.

May 2000

Not much else happened during the rest of the school year and soon they were packing up their things to head home for the summer.

"Bill, I have a proposition for you if you're interested?"

"I'm all ears Chuck. What is it?"

"Ellie told me a month ago that she moved into a different place that has an extra bedroom. I already asked her if you could stay there during the summer because of your family issues and she agreed."

"It's nice of you to ask Chuck but I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be. I called my old boss at the Buy More and he said I can work part time during the summers for some extra cash, plus I want to spend time with Morgan and working on the program you gave me. I'll hardly be around anyway. Ellie will be spending time at UCLA for school. Jacob works a lot and from what Ellie's told me they seem to be drifting apart. I'm surprised she's taking it so well."

"Ok Chuck you convinced me. I'll spend the summer at your place."

"Great! I'll call Ellie and let her know you'll be there. Just think one more week and we're out of here for three months. You have any plans for the summer?"

"You know me dude, I plan to surf as much as I can, play some volleyball and work out. Generally, chill out for a bit," he replied. "maybe we can work on that program I gave you as well?"

"If you don't mind I'll tag along on some of your surf trips. Maybe I can talk Morgan into coming."

"You might want to rethink the Morgan angle. He doesn't seem like the beach type to me."

"Neither was I before I met you, so you never know."

"I do know Chuck. I know he's your best bud and all, but he's lazy. He doesn't want to make anything of himself," Bill saw the look on Chuck's face and he held up a hand to keep him from interrupting, "He's content to stay where he's at when he could be going to school to better himself. When I met him his response to the things you are doing now told me all I need to know. One bit of advice, keep being friends with him, but don't let him suck you back into his world. You're much better than that."

"You sounded just like my sister."

"She's a smart girl Chuck, maybe you should listen to her?"

"I'm gonna have to cut this short because I have my last final to study for and I want to keep up my four point oh."

"You worry too much my good man."

"Says the dude who doesn't need to study to get straight A's."

"Eh, it's a gift. I'm out bro see you later tonight." Bill grabbed his bag before he departed the room. Once in his car he called Ellie. She picked up on the first ring, "Hey babe, almost done with classes?"

"I took my last chemistry final yesterday so I'm headed to the beach."

"Sometimes I think you love the beach more than me," she said with a laugh.

"Not a chance Hun. Chuck just asked me to stay for the summer and I agreed. Any progress on getting Jacob to stay?"

"Unfortunately not. He finally grew a pair and told his folks. It was rough for a while but they didn't cut him off so he's moving out in the fall. Everything else is lined up though. I have us scheduled to take Chuck sky diving, repelling, white water rafting and camping for a week."

"Sounds good so far. Start working on him from your end and I'll take care of it on my end."

"Di called last night to tell me she's going to need you for a few weeks in August to help out one of her teams in Afghanistan. They need a sniper to provide over watch while they take out a terrorist cell."

"We can't get a break can we?" he sighed.

"We get a lot of breaks if you think about it. You don't have to deploy like normal Marines for months at a time. You can do your quals when convenient for you. Now stop complaining and have some fun."

"You got it babe, I'll see you next week." Bill spent the rest of the day riding the waves and flat out having fun. When he returned to his room he found Chuck passed out on his bed. _Looks like that final kicked his ass, or it could have been all partying he did this week. One more final to go and part one of the plan is complete. Guess I'll go hang with Bryce for the night. He's a fucking tool but Chuck likes him so I'm stuck._

The week went quickly for Bill but not so much for Chuck. He was bogged down with finals three days in a row so he spent every waking hour cramming for them. _One thing I'll say about Chuck is he's working hard to make Ellie proud of him and is doing a good job so far._ Once finals were over on Wednesday the two roommates moved out of their room and headed to Ellie's place. When they arrived Ellie greeted them and gave them a tour of her new place. It was considerably larger than her last place. Bill was given the room next to hers and Chucks was down the hall. Chuck was amazed at the gaming system and television he found in his room. It didn't take Chuck long to drop his bags and make his way to Buy More to collect his schedule. Knowing it would take him a good hour or so Ellie and Bill went to the secure room the NSA had added in Ellie's room. It didn't take Beckman long to come online after they placed the call.

"Afternoon General, Diane," the couple greeted her.

"Hello to you as well," was her response. "How does it feel to be done your first year of college again? And you Ellie?"

"I'm glad it's over Di. I can't wait to start med school next fall."

"It's school what can I say. I had more trouble getting Chuck trained than I did with classes."

"Speaking of Chuck, how's he progressing?" asked Beckman.

"He's doing well. I'd say he's slightly ahead of schedule. This summer will test his mettle that's for sure," answered Bill.

"I have to give you two credit on this plan of yours. It seems to be working out well so far."

"Thank you Di. I knew my brother was destined for great things, he just needed a push in the right direction. We just had to come up with a way for him to enjoy getting in shape without his knowing. This summer he'll be learning a few more things, I hope."

"Very well," Beckman said, "on to the next order of business. I'm sure Ellie informed you that I'll be needing you during August for a few weeks. You'll be getting your orders and mission via courier in July. Also, something just came up yesterday involving home grown terrorists. The FBI asked for my help and I selected you two. You'll leave Friday night and the op will take place Saturday. With luck you should be back Sunday."

"Please tell me I'm not working the Afghanistan mission with Casey this time?"

"Not this time. I still remember what happened the last time you guys worked together and I do _not_ want to see a repeat performance. One last thing before we adjourn for a few weeks, you'll be getting some new weapons next Monday so make sure Chuck is not around."

"When will you be sending us the FBI mission info?" asked Ellie.

"The files should arrive tomorrow along with your tickets. Good luck agents, Beckman out."

"At least we can spend the weekend together," quipped Bill.

"Not the kind of weekend I had in mind when you got back," sighed Ellie as she hugged him.

 **AN: I've opted not to cover all the missions the couple went on alone or solo because if I did I'd never get to the meat of the story. I may do one shots of them if there is interest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here's Chapter 2. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed either good or bad. I had some very good chats with a few people on how the first chapter played out. I apologize to them for not letting them know what I had already written for this chapter. I already have over 70k words written for this story and am working on the final chapters. I changed nothing in this chapter from the original work. I hope this chapter calms down some of the folks who were unhappy about certain parts of the last chapter and meets the expectations of what they believe should happen. Hint, in the first chapter, Bill was opposed to not telling Chuck about the plan. Please enjoy it and feel free to review or not.

September 2000- December 2002

Bill, still not liking the idea of keeping Chuck out of the loop, made a command decision that led him set up a conference call with Beckman.

"General," began Bill, "Part of my training is to give my Marines just enough information to get the job done but Chuck's not a Marine. He's a civilian who we need ask to do this mission. The longer we wait the harder it's going to be. I need to let Chuck know what's going on for this to work or we will lose his co-operation. He's a smart guy and it's going to be hard to explain what the intersect program is really for as we get closer we get to finishing it up."

"You know Ellie is going to be pissed off don't you? As well as Mary," Beckman replied.

"Ellie and I talked about this so she's covered. She knows he's going to be pissed as hell if we wait. You can handle Frost."

"Great, leave me the pissed off mamma grizzly bear," Beckman sighed. Later that night when Bill returned from Ellie's he found Chuck relaxing in front of the TV in their room.

"Chuck," Bill said while flopping down on the other chair and turning off the TV. "I need to explain some things to you that are going to both shock and most likely piss you off."

"Dude, that doesn't sound too good."

"Let's see how pissed off you are first. I'm sure You've heard of the CIA and NSA?" questioned Bill.

"Who hasn't?"

"Well I work for them," Bill said showing Chuck his credentials. Chuck was sitting there slack lawed at that nugget of information. "Oh it gets worse trust me. During the school year after we'd been surfing for a while and you took up Krav Maga I made a decision, I contacted my handler and checked to see if they could use you after you graduated, if you wanted to join, that is. The choice would be solely yours to make."

"Hold the fuck up, you're a fucking spy? And you're just telling me now?" Chuck snapped. "So you're just using me for whatever purpose you have in mind?"

"Not completely Chuck. I do consider you a very good friend. The nefarious purpose you claim I have is just a benefit of my knowing you. Tell me if this story sounds familiar, young boys' mom takes off then several years later his dad splits, leaving his sister to raise him."

"You know that's my story Bill. What the fuck does it have to do with anything?"

"You've heard of Paul Harvey, who always said, now the rest of the story. Your Mom and Dad worked for the CIA. Your mom was the agent and your dad was working on something called the intersect. It's the program I gave you to look over."

"Wait a fucking minute." By now Chuck was more confused than pissed. "My mom was a spy and dad was a programmer? What about Ellie? She a spy too?"

"You'll have to ask her that…" Bill started to say before Chuck cut him off.

"Fuck, she is too. Anytime someone says ask them it's because they don't want to say it themselves."

"See, you were born to be a spy. Now shut up long enough for me to finish. This is the CliffsNotes version. Your dads friend tried the intersect before it was ready, became a bad guy. Your mom went to get him back but got stuck with the madman he became. Your dad split for his own reasons. Years passed before your mom could contact anyone. Not trusting the CIA, she got hold of General Beckman of the NSA to request permission to speak with Ellie. They put together a plan to get your mom out. Bad part about the plan was it would take years."

"So how do I fit in with this mess?"

"I was getting to that Chuck," Bill said. "When you were nine you went into your dad's lab and accidently downloaded an early version of the intersect."

"I remember that day now," sighed Chuck more of his anger leaving. "Dad said I was aces."

"Because he knew you could handle what the program is supposed to do. A human intersect with untold skills and the ability to access the entire data base of the NSA and CIA instantly would be invaluable in getting your mom back and taking down Volkoff."

"So you were training me to be ready for the day they asked me to help out? Why not tell me last year? Why lead me on like this? Didn't you think I could handle this news last year?" Chuck asked.

"Truthfully no," Bill said. "I won't sugar coat shit Chuck, you know that. Last year was your first year of school, that's enough pressure on a nineteen-year-old kid. Think back to last year. How hard did I have to work just to get you to surf? How would you have reacted if I told you all this and then said we have to start training you if you want to help get your mom back? Part of the reason we decided to wait was to be sure you could physically handle training. You said yourself that you weren't athletic and there's no way Ellie would ever put you in danger."

"I'm still mad as hell but you do make some good points," Chuck said while standing up to grab them each a beer.

"You have a few years before you decide if you want to join the NSA to help get your mom out or just work on perfecting the intersect with me and letting us handle the extraction."

"You said I'm the only one that can handle it. What happens if I decline?"

"I'm not a fortune teller Chuck. You're asking me about three years in the future. I could drown while surfing tomorrow. Talk to Ellie and think it over. You have time." The chat Chuck had with Ellie went about the same until she set up a non-secure chat with his mom. Chuck left feeling betrayed but with a better understanding of why they had made plans and left him out of it in the beginning. It would take until after Christmas break before Chuck was fully at ease with Ellie and Bill. Even then the feeling of betrayal would last for years.

Over the next few years Chuck began to fill out physically as he got more involved with things Bill did. Chuck surprised Ellie with his love for sky diving and the three of them went every couple of months if they could. Chuck was able to sell a few small programs that netted him a decent amount of money plus got him much needed connections for when he finished his game. They continued working on the intersect project and made improvements as the technology improved. Ellie encountered a small problem while in her first year at medical school. That problem, one Devon Woodcomb. When they met he asked her out and she refused saying she needed to study and didn't have much free time. It got to the point where she had to show up wearing her wedding rings and a picture from the wedding to get him to back off. He finally got the hint and gave up. They remained friends and would get together for study sessions. Bill noticed that Bryce began acting funny so he put in a call to Beckman informing her of the situation. Ellie was also able to pay a few visits to see Angela and she was able to come stateside.

February 2003

Bill was sitting at his desk going over his Chemistry paper when Chuck came into the room almost in tears and began throwing his clothes in his duffle bag.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"I just came from the Deans office. I got fucking expelled for cheating on some test. They gave me an hour to clean out my shit and leave. It seems while we were in class they did a room inspection and found some tests under my bed. Ellie's going to be crushed when she hears this. I'm so fucked," he said before collapsing on his bed.

"Calm the fuck down ok? There has to be something else going on here. I know you didn't cheat on any tests, now we just have to prove it," he said. "you need to clear your head. Here's fifty bucks, go get a case of beer and a liter of Crown Royal."

"I just fucking told you I got expelled and you want to party? What the fuck man?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong in the past? No, so go get the shit and hurry. Get pretzels too, Snyder's beer pretzels." As soon as Chuck was gone he pulled up the videos from the cameras he had placed in the room. _Thank God for NSA tech._ It took a while but he eventually found what he was looking for and burned a copy to disc. He then went to the Dean's office and asked to be seen.

"Can I help you?" asked the dean's personal assistant.

"Bill, Ma'am," he answered. "I need to see the Dean about Chuck Bartowski's expulsion. I have information he needs to see."

"Just a moment please." She made the call and led Bill into the Deans office.

"Please sit," began the Dean, "I hear you have some information that might help out Chuck?"

"Yes Sir I do. This part of the conversation you will forget after I leave your office." He pulled out his NSA credentials and handed them to the dean. He enjoyed the shocked look on the deans face as he took back his identification. "I've been Chuck's roommate for all four years; he's not a cheater, he's too smart to cheat. I don't like to take chances so I installed camera's around our room each year. Here's the recording of the tests being put under his bed. You can tell from the video it's not Chuck."

"You have to understand our point here as well. The tests were found in your room and in his bed. You could have had your NSA folks make this up."

"That's very true and I understand your concern about this so let me make this clear to you. You have two ways to handle this matter. First you take the disc and review it here and now and make your decision based on it. The second way is refuse to overturn Chuck's expulsion and I get on the phone and call my boss, the Assistant Director of the NSA, and have her launch a full scale investigation on the matter. Within the hour there will be NSA agents crawling all over the school asking why no investigation was done before he was expelled. I will personally make sure they leave no stone unturned, and I mean none, so you better hope they don't find out you did anything wrong." The Dean swallowed hard and took the disc. In five minutes he had reversed his decision to expel Chuck.

"It appears the video supports your claim that he is innocent in this matter. I'll reinstate him immediately. I'll have my assistant call for him and tell him myself."

"I have a better idea," stated Bill as he stood up. "You come with me to our room and tell him as a sign of good faith and help us figure out who would want to do something like this. It would mean more to him and put him at ease."

"I wouldn't normally go to a student's room, but then again you're not an ordinary student are you?"

"Not by a long shot. We need to hurry Chuck should be back from the store shortly and on the way I need to make a call." Both men left the office and made the drive over to the dorms. On the way Bill called Ellie.

"Hey babe," he greeted her when she answered, "Let me finish before you go off the rails, ok?"

"Sure."

"Chuck had some issues today that I had to fix. Someone framed him for cheating by placing some test he took under his bed and got him expelled. Thankfully I had the room under surveillance and have video of the person planting the test. The Dean and I are on our way to tell Chuck he's not expelled."

"Shit," Ellie replied. "Send me the recording and I'll send it Di and have her work it from her end as well. How is he?"

"He was a basket case when I sent him to get some Crown Royal and beer. I think he'll be ok once he finds out he's back in school."

"Sounds good. Call me later with an update and see you this weekend?"

"You know it, love ya," he said before hanging up. When they got to the room the door was open and Chuck could be seen jamming things into his duffle. By the looks of it he was already three beers into it as well.

"Mr. Bartowski," called the Dean. Chuck's head snapped up when he heard the voice and he stared hard at the Dean. "Your roommate just showed me irrefutable evidence proving you did not steal the test nor cheat on the exam. I had you re-instated prior to coming here and I deeply apologize for this misunderstanding."

"For real? That's it? I can stay with no negative marks on my record?"

"Correct Chuck," confirmed Bill as he poured himself a glass or Crown. Bill had barely taken a sip from his drink when his phone rang, "hello Di."

"Ellie just called and told me what happened. What was the name of the test he was accused of cheating on?"

"Hold on a second Di. Chuck what was the name of the test and who's the professor?"

"Subliminal messaging taught by professor Fleming, why?"

"I have a friend looking into it in case someone wanted to use your expulsion against you. Did you get that Di?"

"I got it. I'll run a check on him and send the information to Ellie. She should have anything we find by the time you get home on Friday."

"Thanks a lot Di. Talk to you later. Now where were we?" said Bill tipping back his glass and finishing off his drink.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you before, but thanks. I don't know what you did but thanks again for doing it."

"Not a problem Chuck, NSA remember? I told you before I had your back. Let's just say you owe me one?" They partied late into the night knowing neither one of them had an early class. The rest of the week was uneventful so when the weekend came the guys headed to Ellies. After this many years of hanging together they had a set routine, Chuck would drive to the complex and drop Bill off then head to Morgan's for a night of gaming and return the next day with Morgan in tow.

Ellie greeted Bill in the court yard like normal so she could see Chuck before he headed off, then greet her husband properly once Chuck pulled away. After they came up for air Ellie spoke.

"Di wants a conference call in ten, so we have to hurry." They were soon seated in the secure room waiting on the general. The call came in and both the General and Frost were on the screen this time sitting next to each other. Beckman was the first to go.

"With your Mom's help we figured out what happened. Fleming recruits for the CIA. It seems they are developing a way to put the intersect into a human host. They figured out from your dad's work a certain retention rate is needed. Chuck scored high enough for the CIA to want him."

"Hell no!" snapped Ellie and Frost at the same time.

"Relax ladies and let the General finish, sheesh," requested Bill with a sigh.

"Thank you Master Gunnery Sergeant, and congratulations," said Beckman with a large smile gracing her face. "We also found out that your friend Bryce was recruited last year by Fleming which leads us to believe that he was the one that planted the test, but we can't prove it."

"I knew I was right when I asked you to check him out," stated Bill.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming stateside Mom? I would have come to see you?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise El. When we figured out what was going on I told Alexi that his west coast office had issues and that I needed to come here to fix it."

"You're here!" shouted Ellie as she jumped out of her seat.

"Yes we are. We're in the NSA office in LA and expect to see both of you tomorrow for lunch."

"We'll be there ladies. We just have to get rid of Chuck for the day. When do you think we should do a trial run with the intersect?" asked Bill.

"Not until you two get the program fixed and he can download it. His dad developed the one you are working on for Chuck alone. It'll work with the one he already downloaded," stated Frost.

"Chuck will be graduating soon and I have an idea on how we can keep an eye on him in case the CIA comes for him now that they know scores are high enough."

"Go on Master Guns," requested Beckman.

"He already sold a few small programs and got a decent chunk of change for them. I'll talk him into applying for a _small business loan_ just before we graduate. I suggest he open a video game shop near the Buy More. I suggest we place Anna there to help him out. With her working there we'll have eyes on him almost twenty-four seven. We also get him an apartment in the same complex as ours."

"Good thinking babe. I'm sure he'll ask Morgan to be his roommate. They talked about that for years."

"Sounds like a good plan to me Di, what about you?" asked Frost.

"You guys planned out this whole thing together so I trust you guys to get it right. We need to get going so we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye guys."

"That went well don't you think?" asked Ellie.

"Yeah it did. Only three months before he graduates and we get the place to ourselves."

"I can't wait either, but speaking of being alone we are, so…" her words were cut off as Bill kissed her and they moved to the bed. The weekend went well after that for the couple. Ellie and her mom went shopping after lunch while the General and Bill waited for them at a bar. Needless to say they were in no condition to drive when mother and daughter returned from their shopping trip to pick them up.

April 2003

One month before they were scheduled to graduate Bill set the next part of the plan in motion. When Chuck returned from his last class of the day Bill began his sales pitch. "What do you plan to do after we graduate?"

"Look for a job I suppose," he sighed. "Work for them in their engineering department while I save up to start my own company."

"Have you given any thought to starting out on your own?" asked Bill.

"Not really."

"Think about this. Get a small business loan from the feds. Then open a gaming, computer and repair store that charges less than the large chains like the Buy More. With the money you get from the programs you already sold you can pay back the loan. Hire one person to run the counter so you can do your work in the back. In your down time you work on the program we started freshmen year."

"Do you think it would work?" Chuck questioned.

"You won't know until you try Chuck. My friend that I called when you got accused of cheating found out why."

"What was the reason?"

"Remember when we talked years ago about the intersect?" Getting a nod from Chuck he continued on, "Professor Fleming recruits for the CIA and the class he was giving tested people's ability to retain subliminal messages. The CIA found out that a score of ninety-four was needed to download the intersect. You scored ninety-eight on the test so the CIA will be looking to recruit you. We don't know why someone planted the tests on you. Our guess is they were a candidate for the intersect and you scored higher than they did. Our main suspect is Bryce, Fleming got to him to Join the CIA last year."

"That piece of shit. He could have asked me for the spot and would have said hell yes, take it."

"You know he can't let people know he's in the CIA. Back to the main topic. The problem is the intersect we are working on was made just for you because it uses the original version you already have. There's no telling what will happen if you load their version on top of the original."

"So in addition to the NSA wanting me the CIA does also? Can't I catch a break with you people?"

"Correction Chuck. The three of us want you for one mission, like I told you before, that's it, you're done when your mom gets back and Volkoff is finished. If things go as planned the CIA will never know you have the intersect, we take it out and you live the rest of your life as planned. Of Course I wouldn't mind having you armed with the intersect as a partner if you decide to stay on. But that's up to you. The CIA wants you until you're of no use to them anymore."

"So the CIA could be coming after me anytime and not really give me a choice in the Matter?"

"They'll give you a choice, but will be underhanded about it. The guy who runs them, Director Graham is scum and will do anything to get who he wants," explained Bill.

"Where does that leave me? I don't want them crawling up my ass for the next couple years. I was planning on asking Morgan to work for me. You have any ideas?"

"During our talk in Y2K I told you Anna was with the NSA. I can see if I can get her moved from the Buy More to your store. Besides I think Anna is the better fit. A hot girl selling anything to men is a plus. Morgan may be your friend, but if the CIA does come sniffing around your shop Anna is much better choice. She can hold them off until back up arrives."

"I may still hold some bad feelings about what happened back then but ever since that talk you guys have been straight with me, plus everything you just said makes sense. I'm glad you still have my back."

"Ellie would kill me if anything happened to you so I do my best."

May 2003

The last month flew by for the two men, Chuck applied for his loan which was rerouted by Bill to Beckman who then got the funding using the intersect projects money. The graduation ceremony was long and tiring for those in attendance. When Chuck's name was called he could hear his sister yelling at him from the crowd. Absent from the stage was Bill who somehow worked out a deal to get his diploma after the ceremony. While that was taking place he was back at Ellies decorating for the party with Anna. They were currently putting a large red ribbon and bow on the Ford Fusion Ellie (and their mom) were giving Chuck for graduating.

"So Anna you ready for the next step?"

"I'm so ready boss," she replied. "working with those losers everyday was killing me. When is Chuck going to ask me about working for him?"

"I'd say within the week. Beckman is sending the check tomorrow. I'll take him to the shop and do the paperwork, then drag him over to see you."

"Sounds good. I can finally get away from the bearded horn dog."

"Is he really that bad Anna?"

"Yes, he's always hitting on me plus he just thinks he's funny and well, he's not. He's gross too, always has shit in that beard of his."

"All we have to do is tap the keg and we're done. Care for a cold one?"

"Hell yes! Let's get our drink on boss." The court yard was soon filled with happy party goers consisting of Chuck's friends and neighbors. He was shocked at the number of people who wanted to wish him well. The present he got from his sister was a complete shock. Chuck looked for and found the two people that made this all possible, Ellie and Bill.

"To the rest of our lives," he said to Bill holding up his mug of beer. They clinked their mugs together to complete the toast. The next few years went smoothly for Chuck mostly because his business had turned a profit after six months. He even managed to sell a new phone encryption app to Samsung making him even more money. With a constant flow of cash coming in he was able to get his own place that he shared with Morgan. Anna turned out to be a very good sales person as well as computer repair technician. Bill was still around working on his Masters and PHD in Applied Particle Physics. The former roommates still went surfing together and dabbled in a few different forms of martial arts. Chuck was no longer the bean pole he had been but he wasn't huge either.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Just a heads up. There will be things Chuck finds out about Ellie and Bill during the rest of the story as it moves along. It's fallout from the poor planning they did in chapter one. Think of it as damage control. They are trying to open up to more but it will take time. So at this point they are not trying to control Chuck like before, they are trying to keep the peace, for lack of a better term. Now to address a point that's bound to come up. Ellie is out of control in this when it comes to Bill's wealth and Bill never seems to care. It's because he doesn't, it's also because he learned a long time ago, just like Chuck, to let Ellie have her way. Ellie is like a kid in a candy store with his money, but since he has it and gets to reap the benefits he goes along with it. Consider it one of his flaws.

 **June 2003**

Bill and Ellie decided to treat Chuck to dinner to celebrate the opening of his new business. While they were waiting for their dinners to arrive they engaged in idle chit chat.

"I'm proud of you Chuck," began Ellie, "I always knew you were destined for great things and I believe this is the start."

"Thanks El, that means a lot to me," replied Chuck.

"In the interest of full disclosure, and to avoid another family blow up, I want to tell you that Bill asked me out and I said yes. We've gone on a few dates so far and we really like each other."

"It looked like you were getting close," said Chuck. "Did it start on missions?"

"Not really," began Bill, "we realized a while ago we had feelings for each other when I started spending all that time with you at Ellie's over the summer. I finally decided to ask her out and she said it was about damn time."

"We talked one night and figured that over the last few years we went on a crap load of dates," stated Ellie.

"So what are you guys trying to say, because I have a pretty good idea," Chuck asked slyly.

"Since we've pretty much been together for the last couple of years," said Ellie, "and we both love each other, I want you to walk me down the aisle."

"Wait. You two decided to get married?" questioned a shocked Chuck.

"That's why I asked you to walk me down the aisle, you goof," joked Ellie.

"We just want a small wedding with us and a witness. Nothing too big, but we need you there, Chuck. Despite the past I think of you like the little brother I never had. So, will you do it?"

"Of course I will Ellie," said Chuck as he pulled his sister into a hug, then shook Bill's hand.

"Great, now on to the next topic. Ellie knows more about this than you do because I'm going to marry her. I personally don't think it's any of your business, but Ellie thought it best if you knew some of it," Bill took a pull from his beer before going on. "You know from school I'm smart. At an early age I sold a few things that made me some money." Ellie stifled a snort when he said this earning her a glare from Bill. "I'm really good at investing and predicting trends in the market. In a nut shell I have money and over time you may or may not find out how much. Just know that I can easily take care of Ellie."

"I have no problem with not knowing how much you have. I don't want people to know how much a make either. So when are you two getting hitched?"

The couple decided to do an August wedding on the beach where the three of them did most of their surfing. It was indeed a small affair and when the ceremony was over they road the waves for the rest of the day. Chuck would get glimpses of Bill's money over the next few years, but as Bill explained to him, I can't show you too much at once, it might kill you.

 **August 2007**

They day Frost, Beckman and the rest of the team had finally come. Chuck and Bill finished up their testing on the intersect. Earlier in the year they loaded data from the local LEO's into the program and tied it into several street and traffic cameras around Burbank. The program worked flawlessly getting hits on several people with outstanding warrants. Bill flew to Washington to meet with Beckman to incorporate the three letter agencies data into the intersect. It was a long process but by the fourteenth of September Bill was satisfied it was ready to go and returned to Burbank. Ellie had finished medical school and took a job at West Side Medical Center. It was the night of the eighteenth when the carefully crafted plans turned to shit.

 **AN: This is to ease any confusion for the reader. In the first episode of Chuck, Bonita Friedericy who played Beckman was not in it. The General who sent Casey was played by Wendy Makkena. It was never made clear if she played Beckman or a different Director of the DNI. It was said later by TPTB it was one in the same person but for the purpose of this story I'm going with two different people.**

 **Sept 2007**

Ellie and Bill had planned a huge party for Chuck's birthday as it had now become an annual tradition with his sister. She kept hoping he would find a girl and settle down but he preferred casual dating, claiming he was too young to get tied down to one girl. Ellie believed it was his connection to Morgan leading the charge. Morgan couldn't keep a girl to save his ass and Chuck didn't want to cause his best friend anymore discomfort. Morgan would constantly whine when Chuck had a girl and he didn't, bringing up the bro card every time. The party went along as planned; it was the next day where the shit hit the fan.

Early in the morning Ellies phone rang and the caller ID let her know it was Beckman. She answered in a sleep laden voice, "Hello Diane, why are you waking me?"

"Our plans just got screwed over. Last night Bryce broke in and stole the intersect. Makkena is sending her dog Casey to get it back. I haven't heard if Graham is sending anyone. Before he died Bryce sent it to Chuck so you need to check on him ASAP."

"Stay on the line I'm heading over there now." She stopped when she got to the door noticing Chucks car was gone. "He's already at work. When Bill gets back from his run we'll go grab him and bring him here. Alert Frost and have her ready for a conference call."

"Will do Ellie and good luck." After Bill got back they headed to Chuck's office where they saw him engaging in conversation with a good looking woman with long blonde hair.

"Any idea who she is Bill?"

"It's Walker, Grahams golden girl."

"Then we have a problem, don't we?"

"Maybe, she won't act right away I don't think."

"Let's get home and call Beckman, she's waiting with Mom for our call." Once again they were seated in the secure room talking with Beckman and Frost. "What's our next move people?" began Beckman.

"Ellie and I will follow Chuck for the next few days and see what transpires. If Graham's involved in this, it can't be good. I'll alert Anna to keep an eye out for Casey since he's a shoot first and ask questions later guy."

"I'll make up something to tell Alexi and use his jet to fly back. I should be there in twenty-four hours or so," added Frost. "Di, you need to call off Casey if you can because if he hurts Chuck in anyway I'll blow his brains out."

"I'll see what I can do Mary, let's get started." The rest of the day passed slowly for all concerned while Chuck went through his day in blissful ignorance of what was going on behind the scenes. He did have a small dust up when he got to his place when a figure dressed in black attacked him when he got home. Thanks to his training he easily fended them off and they left after taking several hard body shots that left them momentarily stunned. His computer was destroyed in the altercation but was already damaged from the intersect download. As expected Walker convinced Chuck to take her out. Chuck learned about the rogue spy group calling themselves Fulcrum. During the car chase later that night Ellie and Bill got cut off while trying to follow Chuck and missed the climax of the night when Chuck defused the bomb. Early the next day Bill noticed Chucks place being watched and decided to make his move.

"Chuck," he began when the door opened, "I hear the waves are sweet this morning. Grab your shit and let's go."

"Can't make it dude. Something fucked up happened last night and I need to clear my head."

"Perfect, the beach it is then. Don't bullshit me Chuck, you always feel better after riding the waves. You did it all the time after finals at Stanford. Now hop to it."

"You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes," he sighed, "but your right, give me a minute." A short time later they were at the beach where Chuck was riding the waves with Bill watching from the shore. Out of the corner of his eye Bill noticed Walker hanging back on the dunes keeping watch over Chuck. He turned around and began walking towards her before calling out,

"Agent Walker, if you want to see Chuck you're going to have to come down here. He won't be done for a while. Then he has an important business meeting after that."

"You sure he can spare me a few minutes?" asked Walker.

"Positive. You can join us if you want."

"No thanks I'm not much of a surfer." Sarah moved towards Bill slowly putting one hand behind her back and resting it on her weapon. Bill noticed this and when she got close enough to hear him without shouting he spoke again.

"Unless your back itches like crazy, I wouldn't try anything funny. We are on the same side you know." She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Right now a world class sniper has you in their sights and they won't hesitate to drop you where you stand. So if you wait until we're finished, you can follow us back to my place where everything will be explained."

"How do I know what your saying is the truth and if so how can I trust you?" Seconds after she finished the sand next to her feet exploded spraying sand everywhere making her jump a bit.

"You don't have to, it's your choice. Chuck knows nothing about this meeting and if you want to work with him you won't say a word to him. This is the one and only shot you'll get at Chuck so sit down and think it over while I catch some waves." With that he turned and headed into the water with his board.

Sarah sat there on the sand wondering when everything had gone so far off course. Graham assured her Chuck was an easy mark and his file had very little except his schooling and company. He nearly broke her ribs during the fight plus there was no mention of his body guard or the armed security that seemed to be following him around. She would bet her last dollar the sniper could make that shot every time. The two men continued to surf for the next hour before coming in.

"Hello Sarah," began Chuck, "Sorry I took so long. Bill said you wanted to see me but I had to clear my head after the fiasco last night."

"No problem Chuck. Bill invited me to join you for lunch at his place so we could talk."

"Great! Let's go bro," stated Chuck as he made his way back to the parking lot. Sarah followed them to the apartment where she saw Ellie waiting at the door. When she passed Ellie, she heard her whisper, "made you jump didn't I?" _Who are these fucking people?_

Bill led the group into Ellie's place and into the bedroom they had converted into the new communications slash arms room. Sarah was shocked when she saw the vast communications array sitting on the far wall. On the side walls were a large selection of weapons. On one side hung a brass plate that read His, on the other labeled Hers. On the His side was the largest collection of high powered sniper rifles she had ever seen, multiple assault weapons, a small assortment of pistols and one set of throwing knives. On the Her side were two sniper rifles, two assault weapons, a large collection of pistols and throwing knives.

Chuck just stood there with his mouth agape looking into the room before Ellie nudged him into the room. She closed the door while Bill tapped away on the computer. The screen lit up with the insignia of the DNI followed by the face of Beckman.

"Good afternoon all," she began. "I wish we were meeting under different circumstances but that is unavoidable now." Just then Ellie's phone rang a few seconds later Ellie was flying out of the room to return almost immediately with an older woman in tow. Chuck was the first to react by shouting, "Mom!"

"Good we're all here now," continued Beckman. "For the benefit of Agent Walker, I'll make the introductions. Ellie and Chuck's mom, Mary Bartowski is a CIA agent code named Frost, currently undercover in Alexi Volkoff's organization, listed as missing presumed dead. Ellie Bartowski, NSA Agent, code name Black Widow is currently a doctor at West Side Medical. William Schmidt NSA Agent trained by Mossad, code name Gabriel, Master Gunnery Sergeant USMC. The one member of the group not here tonight is NSA agent Anna Wu currently working for Chuck."

"Surprise Sarah," said Chuck. Sarah didn't know whether to be pissed off, or betrayed by Graham for the lack of information in her file on Chuck. Chuck had a virtual squad of agents around him already and Graham didn't have a clue. Add to that the agents were the who's who of the spy game.

"What the hell mom!" exclaimed Chuck while he got up to give his mom a hug. "You could have let me know you were coming in I would have picked you up!"

"Chuck, I had to sneak away from Alexi when Diane informed me Bryce sent you the intersect. I didn't really have a chance to call you."

"Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" asked Sarah. "This is like a meeting of the who's who in the spy world."

"Were not that famous, are we?" Ellie teased.

"I'll go first but I'll give you the condensed version," began Frost. "Chuck's dad, Stephen Bartowski, used work for the CIA like me. He was my asset while he worked on the intersect project. One of his friends downloaded a test version and Alexi Volkoff was born. I went in to get him out but got stuck. It took years but Alexi fell in love with me and I finally had the freedom to come and go as I please. I made contact with Ellie just after their dad left and contacted Diane when I made a trip back to check on them. I've been in contact with my kids and Diane ever since. We've been working on a plan to take Volkoff down. Bryce just threw a big monkey wrench into that plan."

"My mom kind of answered your question about me," stated Ellie. "When I saw Mom and Diane all those years ago we started working on a way to get her out. With little to no money coming in and me wanting to go to college we worked out a plan where I would go to work for Diane at the NSA when I graduated. They would pay for my college then med school. Because of mom and dad's involvement with Volkoff, Diane sent Bill to watch over me from a distance. He was my handler for lack of a better term. I needed a roommate to share expense so I asked my friend Jacob to move in with me. It worked out perfect because he's gay and I was his beard." She stopped for a second and looked over to Bill, Frost and Diane. They nodded for her continue. "Bill would tell me bits and pieces of his past each time we met. I was intrigued by his exploits so little by little I started going on missions with Bill as a medic. It took a while but General Beckman finally made me a full agent. Which brings us to today."

"I have the most explaining to do I suppose," Bill led off with. "Chuck knows some of this already. I'm filthy rich for starters. I graduated from college the first time by the time I was sixteen. At seventeen I enlisted in the Corps as a private first class. By the time I was eighteen I had my fist two doctorates, with Chuck at Stanford I finished my third. When I got injured on a black ops mission I needed time to recover. The General contacted me and asked me to keep an eye on Chuck and Ellie just after their mom made contact. Most of their concern was based on their worry about Volkoff. He's a nutter and they had no way of telling what he would do if he ever found out she had kids. When Ellie was made an agent and able to look after Chuck at home they brought in Agent Wu and placed her at the Buy More so there would be an agent near Ellie in case she needed help. I was then assigned to Chuck while he was at Stanford. Ellie and I got married a few years ago and that leads us to today."

"I'll take it from here," stated Beckman. "When Chuck was young he downloaded the first version of the intersect his father was working on. It was the download Orion would build his intersect to work off of. Orion, his dad, knew he was special and began to work on an intersect just for Chuck. He was going to use him to help get Mary back. Chuck and Bill got his program a few years back and just finished Chuck's version this year. Chuck agreed to download it for a one off mission to get Frost back and bring Volkoff in. Once the mission was complete we were going to remove it. We were going to have Chuck download it this week so he could help Bill and Ellie take down Volkoff with Frost. But the CIA fucked that all up when Larkin stole their version and sent it to Chuck. That led to Graham sending you and Makkena sending Casey. Now we'll have to come up with a new plan."

"My turn," began Chuck. "During my senior year at Stanford, Bryce Larkin of the CIA tried to get me expelled for cheating on an Exam. Bill had proof I didn't do it and I was allowed to finish. A recruiter for the CIA, Professor Fleming taught a class in subliminal message retention. I scored a ninety-eight percent. Bryce scored lower. The test was to see who could handle the CIA intersect download. Our working theory is Bryce wanted to be the intersect host. Since then the CIA has been after me to join. These guys have been keeping an eye on me for years and the CIA off my back.

"It's not my place to interfere here but can I ask a few questions?" asked Sarah.

"That's why you're here so ask us anything you want," replied Ellie.

"Frost, who they tell stories about at the farm, is a legend in the CIA, married her asset. Bill, also a legend, married Ellie, who then became and agent and his partner. Chuck, with Bill's help came up with an intersect that is designed just for him. So how do I fit into this mess?"

"That I can't answer yet, but we'll figure something out," replied Beckman. "One thing we do know is the CIA version of the intersect won't work for long with the original version. We need to remove it soon. Chuck, when Graham calls we need to put the plan we came up with into motion. You demand to stay here."

"So what Bill warned me about years ago just happened. The CIA fucked me. The choice that you guys would have given me about staying with the NSA or walking away was just taken away," snapped Chuck. "You bet your ass I'm staying here. You guys have taught me enough about deception, it's about time I put it to use."

"Besides the place having advanced communications, who owns the arsenal? What do those plaques mean?" questioned Sarah.

"They're Bill's idea of a joke," said Ellie. "All the weapons on the side marked _His_ belong to Bill. Mine are the other ones. When I married Bill he decided to hang them there, like his and hers towels."

"Ellie, I need some air," said Chuck. "Sarah let's get out of here so I can process this." She got up and followed him out.

"Well this is a goat fuck," stated Bill. "On the bright side, since the cats out of the bag now we can finally get our cars out of storage. I was thinking the Lambo's."

"Great, I'll take the oh seven Lamborghini Gallardo Nera."

"Guess that means I get the Murcielago LP640."

"You both drive Lamborghinis?" asked Frost.

"You betcha. We have to have our toys," quipped Ellie. "Can you drive us to our garage mom? That way you can use the explorer while you're here."

"Sure. Diane see if you can work something out and get back to us tomorrow. Maybe Chuck will have worked it out by the time we get back."

"I'll see what I can do. Call me at noon your time tomorrow. Bye."

"Let's go mom." The three agents made their way to the garage. When the doors opened Frost was shocked at the collection of cars inside. They ranged from good old American muscle cars to exotic foreign ones.

"Damn guys, how many do you need?"

"Mom, you know boys and their toys. Only four of them are mine. The sixty-eight charger, the Lambo, the Ferrari Spider and the VW Beetle. You can use the Ferrari if you want."

"You sure it's ok with Bill?"

"It's her car so yes. Besides it's been sitting for a while and could use a good drive."

"Great," Frost said grabbing the keys and making her way to the car. "I'll meet you back at your place." Bill and Ellie followed her back to the apartment. When they arrived they saw Sarah and Chuck getting out of her Porsche. Sarah a fan of high performance sports cars watched in awe as the trio pulled into the lot and exited the vehicles.

"See something you like?" quipped Ellie while looking at Sarah's awed face.

"You bet your ass I do," replied Sarah as she made her way over to the group. "They only made a few hundred of those," while pointing to the car Ellie drove up in.

"One hundred and eighty-five to be exact," added Bill. "How's our boy doing Walker?"

"You guys know him better than I do, but he seems to have calmed down some."

"I'll go talk to him," said Frost as she made her way to Chuck. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, I understand more now why you guys kept things from me. It's a screwed up world you guys live in. So what's the plan for Graham?" Inside the apartment the other agents were talking about a different subject.

"How's the ribs Sarah?" asked Ellie.

"Why are you asking about my ribs?"

"Chuck told us an intruder tried to steal his computer but he fended them off. He also told us he got some good shots in, then you show up the next day. You don't have to be a genius to figure out it was you," was Ellie's reply.

"There doing ok today. When I met Chuck yesterday at his shop, he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would be mixed up in something like this." She took a few seconds to ponder what she wanted to say before continuing. "There was nothing in his file that suggested he had any skills like the ones he showed yesterday. The file was mostly about his college and the business he owns. From what I read he was the perfect definition of a nerd. Boy were they wrong."

"That was our plan from the beginning with Chuck," said Bill joining the conversation. "We stated his training without him knowing. When we told him the plan a year after we started he blew a gasket. We knew he would never make it through the farm after he downloaded the intersect. Think about this Sarah, what did they teach you at the farm that you couldn't learn somewhere else? I've been personally training him since our first year at Stanford. I took Chuck to the range and showed him how to shoot, we went to clubs where he learned to pick up girls, I taught him to surf to get him in shape. We knew back then we had time so I could train him in a way that he would enjoy, not cram all that shit at him at once."

"And because you did all his training, there would be no record of it or his skill."

"Exactly, the only thing we never covered was evasive driving. I saw how he drove his car and wouldn't let him near any of mine."

"Well he's not driving mine either. We'll get the CIA to front him one. Again this is none of my business but those cars outside must have cost you near a million or more."

"And you want to know how much we're worth?" asked Ellie.

"You two don't fit the normal back ground for agents." No sooner she did she finish than Ellie began to giggle and Bill snickered. "What's so funny?"

"You bought the whole ' _spies come from broken homes or had bad lives, blah, blah, blah.'_ Did you fall for the spies don't fall in love crap also?" answered Ellie whom noticed the small nod. "It's their big selling point. You have make your own choices. Bill is beyond rich. Those cars didn't even dent his wallet let alone his bank account, that's all your gonna get from us so don't think about asking Graham either. Bill doesn't flaunt his wealth like some people. Now me, I like to show it off!"

"I won't Ellie, on a lighter note, if I need to stay to keep an eye on Chuck can I occasionally visit the garage?"

"Anytime you want. In fact, if you prefer use one long term let me know. I have a few that are off limits so if it's one you want, nope. We better see how Chuck and his mom are."

They wandered slowly to where Chuck and his mom were sitting and by the looks of it all was well. They were both smiling while they talked, even sharing a laugh or two.

"Did Mom explain how we need you to act if you want to stay here?" asked Ellie.

"For the most part. I was a pretty good actor in high school after all."

"We're both really sorry about this Chuck. We wanted you for the one mission that's it. Bryce fucked that up however. We can still take down Volkoff with your help," said Bill. "Have you made a choice about helping us take down Volkoff?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I can't very well leave Mom stuck with him, now can I? Besides what else can I do? I'm smart enough to know that I can't run from them," pointing at Sarah, "now that I have their version of the intersect running around my head."

"Trust us Chuck," Sarah stated firmly. "It may be my job to keep you safe, both those two over there," she turned and looked at Ellie and Bill, "would never let anything happen to you. When I met you at the beach earlier Ellie fired a warning shot that just missed my foot. I never saw where the shot came from. If they can get the drop on me, you're in good hands."

"I missed your foot by a good two inches so quit whining," joked Ellie. "All Joking aside we do need to call Diane back to see what kind of shit Graham is stirring up. Not to mention what to do about Casey."

"When I got here Graham wanted me to get the intersect back and if I couldn't he wanted me to leave. He knew Casey was on the way and would clean up the loose ends. I asked for more time and got it. That's all I know."

"Bill, can you get Beckman on the line while I get us some food to eat while we talk with her? I have a feeling it will take some time," Ellie requested. This time while the small group waited in the secure room for the General the seating arrangements were different. Sarah and Chuck were seated in front of the monitor with the camera while the rest were out of view but could look at their own screen. When the General did call in she was with Graham who was the first to speak.

"Walker tell me you acquired the intersect?"

"I did Sir but not like we expected. Chuck's computer was fried from the download and I already sent it to Langley for examination. Chuck saw the file Bryce sent and downloaded it. He has been able to recall information from it which helped us last night. He is the intersect." On the other side of the room three sets of eye's rolled. _She's good was the main thought._

"That complicates matters Walker. Because the intersect belongs to the CIA bring him in so we can protect him. We need him in our fight against Fulcrum." Sarah glanced over to the others and saw them shaking their heads and stifling a laugh. Beckman jumped in at this point.

"The intersect wasn't yours Graham. It was a joint project between the NSA and CIA." Before she could finish Chuck spoke up.

"I really don't care who owned it before. Right now it's in my head so technically it's mine and I'm not going anywhere. I have a business here plus a family that I don't plan to lose because your agent fucked up Graham," snapped Chuck. "I understand you want to keep me safe because I have all your secrets in my head so I have a proposition for you. I'll stay here and help you take down Fulcrum. Sarah stays here while the General sends someone she trusts. I know what happens to assets and that's not going to happen to me. I'll send you my resume so you can hire me as an analyst one pay grade over entry level and if you won't I'm sure the General will. That protects me from going missing. I'll work with you when I'm needed but you need to have Sarah and whoever the General sends train me a bit. Sarah will have to learn to surf because I go regularly and I'm not being tailed by a guy all the time. And lastly, my private life is just that private, you guys stay out of it and we'll get along just fine." The three people on the opposite side of the room smiled at Chuck's performance while Sarah was having trouble picking her jaw up off the floor. The General sat impassively taking it all in knowing that the plan they came up with would work.

"Diane," began Graham, "I don't like it but I'm going to approve it on a temporary basis. What have you decided?"

"The idea of an untrained civilian hosting all of our secrets rankles me, but I don't see another way to handle this mess."

"Walker you are to remain in Burbank and keep an eye on the intersect."

"It's Chuck, Sir," responded Sarah. "He's a person not the intersect." _Where the fuck did that come from?_ "Expect to see surfing equipment on my next expense report because if I have to learn to surf for the job I'm not paying for it."

"I think we covered everything for now, meeting adjourned," stated Beckman. Sarah noticed Beckman tap her finger on the desk a few times before she ended her feed followed by Graham. Sarah began to stand up and Bill said from the side.

"Might as well sit back down, Beckman will be back in about a minute." Sure enough the screen flared back to life and Beckman was already speaking, "alright team what's you take so far?"

"Graham wants control of the project from what I sensed," stated Ellie, "When he suggested Sarah bring Chuck in his face was relaxed. His facial muscles tightened when you agreed to let Chuck stay here."

"I agree," seconded Frost. "I'll send out some feelers to the contacts I still have in the CIA and see what they can come up with. We have plenty of time before we make our move on Volkoff so in the time being Chuck can help take down Fulcrum as a way to maintain his cover."

"I'd like to help but I'm too high profile. Anytime I call in they tell Graham," added Sarah.

"Now the question is what to tell Casey?" questioned Frost.

"I plan to keep it simple for now and just say Chuck is the intersect and will be working with them to take down Fulcrum but nothing about Volkoff or his other skills. We can work on the rest later. Anyone have anything else to add?" quoted Beckman.

"I do," replied Sarah. "I know how Graham usually reacts to these situations. He's going to want me to pose as Chuck's girlfriend to keep an eye on him. I don't want to impose on him so if you have a better plan it would be a good idea to inform Graham."

"Going along with that thinking," Chuck interrupted. "I was going to ask Sarah out anyway so if we go on a real date and it goes well then we'll date for real. If we don't hit it off, we'll just cover date."

"Hell of an idea Chuck," complimented Ellie. "This isn't going to be quick either. We have at least six months before we take down Volkoff."

"Speaking of him I have to head back tomorrow. Any longer he'll start to worry and send people out looking for me and none of us want that."

"Sarah and Chuck you work on the dating part in private while I fill in the Major. Frost, call me before you leave. Beckman out."

"Ellie and I have dinner plans and you two are welcome to join us if you want."

"I think we should Chuck. We can use this as our first date and see how it goes. Because either way we'll be doing this a lot."

"Now to address the elephant in the room that nobody but me seemed to remember. Morgan is going to cause huge problems for us," stated Bill.

"What's wrong with Morgan?"

"Really Chuck?" asked Ellie. "You don't see the issue with him living with you? You've complained many times to me about him violating your privacy and now you'll have weapons in there. You'll also have some files in your possession. You think you can keep Morgan under control?"

"I guess not but I can't kick him to the curb can I?"

"You could but you won't," stated Bill. "What you can do is tell Morgan you're having your room remodeled. We put in a wall safe, gun safe in the closet, run a secure line and computer then put a thumb print activated lock on the bedroom door."

"Morgan will want to know why I have that lock?"

"Tell him you have work that needs to be kept safer than at the shop and a company you did work for gave it to you as a bonus," suggested Ellie.

"That should work. What happens if he gets wind of what's going on?"

"As much as I love you Chuck, you'll be moved to another location. This right now is the big time. You have a target on your back for any rogue nation or group that may have information on the intersect. They'll either kill you or capture you, then torture you until you help them," explained Ellie.

"Ellie's not kidding Chuck," added Sarah. "There's a reason Graham sent me and not another agent. I'm one of his best, it's the same reason Beckman wants Casey on the team."

"You'll stay with us while we take care of your room. Now go get ready and be back here in an hour for dinner. Sarah, we'll pick you up on the way," stated Ellie as she walked them to the door.

Chuck and Sarah talked for a few minutes before she left and he entered his place. Once in his room he flopped down on the bed to ponder his situation. _I was doing so well before this week. My business is doing pretty good and I have a steady income from the apps I sold. With Anna's help my game is almost done. Then BAM! All hell breaks loose. Could my life get anymore screwed up? Talk about your good news bad news week. Fucking Bryce haunts me again; he couldn't get me expelled so he sends me the intersect. Thanks for nothing dick head. I knew they were spies but I didn't expect a fucking arsenal in her apartment! Ellie's a top notch assassin!_ He was startled out of his thoughts by a loud banging on his bedroom door and his sister yelling his name.

"Chuck, get your butt out here! We don't want to miss our reservation!"

"I'll be there in a minute," he called back.

"Wear a suit! This isn't dinner using the Morgan ten dollars and under rule."

"Ok! I'll be right out sheesh." When he finished a few minutes later he was shocked at his sister's appearance. Gone were the casual clothes he was used to seeing her in. She was wearing an ankle length dark blue dress slit to mid-thigh, matching heels, a diamond neckless with matching bracelet and earrings. Bill was standing next to her in a grey suit Chuck knew cost more than he made in a week.

"Finally," huffed Ellie. "I already called Sarah to let her know we would be a bit late. The car's waiting so let's go." She turned on her heels and made her way outside with Bill. When he got outside he froze in place once more. Bill was helping Ellie into a white stretch Limousine and motioning for him to hurry. They were soon on their way to Sarah's and then to Dinner. Chuck sat quietly for most of the ride while the women chatted away. Ellie informed them it was about an hour ride to Mastro's Steakhouse while she poured some champagne for them.

"Ellie, just because we decided to try a real date, didn't mean you had to go to this much trouble for us," said Sarah.

"It's not for you, it's for us, you're just reaping the rewards," she said after taking a sip of her champagne. "We're not snobs by any stretch of the imagination but I can only take regular food for so long. You should see Bill when he gets back from a deployment. He hits all the places he missed while he was gone. We just didn't take the limo because of Chuck. I told you Bill doesn't like to show off but I do."

"What happened to you Ellie?" asked Chuck. "You never seemed like the type of person that would like things like this."

"Nothing happened to me Chuck," Ellie responded with a sigh. "While we were growing up and things were hard for us I was ok with that. When I started hanging with Bill we did the normal couple things average people do. Little by little he revealed more of his private life to me including his wealth. I'm still the same person I always was it's now I enjoy the finer things in life."

"Like your cars?" Sarah quipped.

"Hell yes! I had to drive pieces of shit like that Prius for years. Tomorrow I'm going shopping for a new car."

"Ellie, don't you have enough cars? What about the Lambo?" Sarah asked.

"Cars are like shoes; you can't ever have to many" Ellie said causing Sarah to laugh, "The Lambo is for fun and special occasions. I need to get one for everyday use. I'm having trouble deciding between the Bentley Continental GTC convertible or the Rolls-Royce Phantom Drop Head. You wanna come with me, Sarah?"

"Sure why not? I want to see how the _legal_ filthy rich do things."

"I told you before Ellie, if you can't decide then get them both. It's not rocket science here. If you decide you like one better than the other, give Sarah the one you like less," Bill grumbled from his seat across from the girls.

"Hold on a second," said Chuck. "Your casually telling Ellie to go spend well into the six figure range like I'd go shopping for Chuck's. She's just going to walk in and a few hours later leave with a car?" Sarah was sitting back taking it all in. She had taken part in a few missions where spending limits were pushed but this was nuts. Even some of her rich marks gave some thought to spending that kind of money.

"Got it in one Chuck," answered his sister. "In what's now my world, I go in somewhere, flash this little beauty," she replied holding up and waving her AMEX Black Card, "and shop my ass off. Then they deliver it to the house. Easy as pie. And speaking of shopping, since Bill talked me into getting both cars he can drop us off at the Bentley dealer before he takes Chuck shopping."

"Whoa there Ellie? When did I fall into your world?"

"When you downloaded the intersect," began Bill. "There's a really good chance you'll be attending parties and events hosted by snobs or people trying to pretend they come from money. You'll need at least one tux, some designer suits and shoes, plus casual clothes."

"Same goes for Sarah," added Ellie. "While we know the CIA will furnish her clothes, they'll be from past seasons and that's a major faux pau in that world. After we pick up the Rolls we're meeting you on Rodeo Drive for a late lunch at Pacific Seafood. Then Shopping!"

"Ellie, that's way too much for you guys to do for me. I'm putting my foot down on this shopping spree." Chuck looked at Bill who shrugged his shoulders and smiled knowing what was about to happen. Chuck nodded his head in agreement. Ellie's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sarah.

"So suddenly we're too good for you? Earlier you wanted to use our cars, but now, when we just want to show you our thanks and gratitude for keeping my brother safe you refuse? Is that it? Well?" questioned Ellie looking hurt. Sarah glanced at Bill who was looking down shaking his head, then to Chuck who looked bewildered. _Shit. I don't have much of a choice do I?_

"I'm sorry Ellie I had no idea. We'll do it your way." Ellies face broke into a big grin and she clapped her hands.

"Since we settled that, more champagne?" Ellie responded like nothing happened. She watched Chuck lean over and whisper something in Sarah's ear causing her to sigh.

"One thing you need to learn is Ellie doesn't take no for an answer once her mind is made up. Just go with it every time and you'll be fine," Chuck whispered.

Dinner was excellent as expected and the four of them had a great evening. Chuck and Sarah got on extremely well even with Sarah's lack of pop culture knowledge. The next few days were a whirlwind of activity for the group. Sarah was shocked at the reaction to Ellie when she flashed her black card and declared she was there to shop. The sales people practically fell over her trying to help. She also found out Ellie had a mean streak in her. Ellie had dressed very casually in ripped jeans, loose fitting tee and plain sneakers. When they walked into the Bentley dealership they were largely ignored. When they did get a salesman to help them he hemmed and hawed until Ellie demanded to see the owner. The owner had the same reaction to them as the salesman until she said, "I want the blue Continental GTC convertible. I'm using this to pay," she said holding up her Black card. "I want it ready in an hour, we'll wait in your Café." She then just turned away from the owner like he was nothing more than a bug she planned on squashing later.

By the end of the week Sarah was drained from all the shopping they had done but Ellie wasn't even phased. Sarah even admitted to Ellie that even though she loved her Porsche, the Bentley and Rolls had it beat hands down for comfort but it couldn't hold a candle to the Lambo. She still got chills remembering when Ellie took her to a stretch of little used highway and Sarah had a chance to open it up. Chuck was flat out fried from the week's activities and couldn't wait for the weekend. Bill made plans to take them away for the weekend to relax and began planning their strategy. Casey finally made contact during the week and a time was set for Thursday night.

 **AN: This picks up after Beckman says she needs to call Casey.**

Casey was sitting in his hotel room sipping a glass of scotch waiting on Beckman to call in. He was just about to drift off when his phone rang.

"Casey Secure."

"Good afternoon John. I just finished up a meeting with Graham, Walker and Chuck. There's not going to be a power play involving Walker or the CIA on this op. It's a joint venture and will be treated as such. Chuck has been hired as an analyst for the NSA starting in about two weeks. Missions will be planned, if possible, around his real job. He agreed to external surveillance on his place but nothing internal. You have the next two weeks off while we get your apartment ready in his complex. Do you have any concerns so far?"

"Just a few, Ma'am. I think internal monitoring of the asset is a must. There's no telling who he will call if we don't have eyes and ears on him twenty-four seven. I also have concerns about his job, who's watching him there? And the final concern is he's an untrained civilian. Sending him on missions will be problematic at best."

"I'll address your last point first. Walker and you will be training him on your own. Take your time and get him up to speed. Plans are already in place for his job. You will be working in the looney bin across the parking lot known as the Buy More. Sarah will be working near him also we just don't know where yet. She will be posing as his girlfriend for the time being. To clear up the first point, your concern has been noted. This a direct order Major, there will be no internal monitoring of his place in any way, shape or form. Disobeying of this order will end up in prosecution under the UCMJ to its fullest extent. Is that clear Major Casey?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. I suggest you pay a visit to Chuck's place before Friday and get to know his sister and brother in law whom he's very close to."

"I'll take care of it. It will also give me a chance to plan where I need to install cameras around the exterior."

"Good luck Major," she said before she signed off and to no-one she added, "you're gonna need it with that group." Then she laughed, hard. _Your world is about to be flipped upside down in about two weeks. I'll need the video of the first time Bill invites him out to dinner as a team and he sees the limo pull up. I wonder if Ellie got her car out yet, that will really mess with his head._

 **Back to the same time**

Casey pulled into the apartment complex Chuck lived in and found a spot to park. He did a double take when a black Lamborghini pulled into one of the spaces reserved for the tenants of the other building. Then he saw the other cars parked there as well. _Who the hell lives here?_ His question was answered in short order when Sarah climbed out of the passenger seat carrying bags from several high end boutiques. Ellie popped out of the driver's side and called over to Sarah as she dug into her purse. _What the fuck?_

"I hope you don't mind but I only have the keys to the Rolls with me. If you want to use the Bentley, I can fetch them for you?" _No way! A Rolls, Bentley and Lambo? There are some serious details missing from the report._

"Nah El, the Rolls is fine. Give me an hour or so to get cleaned up and get back."

"See ya then," she waved as Sarah pulled out of the lot. Ellie noticed Casey standing there slack jawed and called out to him, "Major Casey, Chuck's not home from work yet. He called and said he was running late. Come on over and we'll have a drink while we wait for him."

Casey made his way over to Ellie and she escorted him into the apartment, "Have a seat John. What's your poison? I'm thinking you're a scotch man, correct?"

"I'll take a glass thank you."

"Mmm, where the hell did he put it," mumbled Ellie as she searched around the bar. "Bill hates the stuff so he buries it behind shit. Claims next to coffee it's the worst drink man ever came up with. Ah! Here it is!" she exclaimed holding up two bottles. "We have Chivas Regal Royal Salute, The Macallan 1939 or Johnny Walker Black. Which would you like?" _Holy shit! She's holding over twenty grand of scotch in her hands and acts like its nothing._

"I'll take the Black label thank you." He was startled when a voice called out, "Give him the Chivas, three fingers neat. Sorry John but I hate that shit but I'm sure you'll love it, I'll give you both of them when you leave, I have more in case I need them. I'm Bill, Ellies better half."

"Good idea Babe," called Ellie. "You want your regular Rip Van Winkles twenty-three-year-old?"

"Three fingers please. What are you ladies drinking?"

"We're gonna keep it lite tonight because we're leaving early in the morning. I tapped the Einstok keg earlier and damn it was good, so we're going go with that." Bill took the glasses and sat down next to John and handed him his scotch. He was waiting for his reaction when he took his first sip. He thought he heard a moan of delight pass over Casey's lips before he schooled himself.

"Sarah take the Bentley again?"

"Not this time. I had the Rolls keys in my purse and she didn't want me to get the Bentley keys."

"Huh, I figured she'd go for the Ferrari again."

"Believe it or not I think she likes the others better. They aren't as fast but they ride nicer and their convertibles. John, when Sarah gets back take a few minutes and talk to her about this situation."

"That may be a good idea. No offense but you may not be cleared for some of this."

"You may be right John," said Bill as he sneaked a look at his wife who rolled her eyes. John had just finished his drink when Sarah came waltzing in the apartment and engulfed Ellie in a hug. "Sarah grab a beer and have a chat with John while Ellie and I pack." When the couple left Casey spoke up.

"You've been here for almost a week, what's up with these people?"

"Casey I don't think a week is long enough to get a read on this family. Graham initially wanted to take a different approach than they did. He tried the bunker route which didn't go over to well. That's why Chuck's staying here, with me posing as his girlfriend. Ellie made it clear that nobody watching her brother would ever think he was a helpless nerd, so we will be training him better than he already is."

"From the sound of it he's pretty well trained already, start where you think is best," said Casey.

"Ellie is a doctor at West Side Medical, Bill is harder to explain because I don't know exactly what he does outside of being a Mater Gunnery Sergeant in the Marines."

"So it's not going to be the baby sitting job I thought it might be? I'll give the CIA credit they go all out for a cover. They gave you some nice rides. A huge waste of tax payer money if you ask me."

"This will put you mind at ease. Ellie took me shopping the other day, she needed an everyday car but couldn't decide between the Bentley or Rolls. Bill told her get both and let me use the one she didn't like as much. The first one she bought was the Bentley. Just waved around her black card told them have it ready in an hour and walked away. Then she bought the Rolls. I swear I heard her card scream on Rodeo Drive. She must have bought me thirty grand in clothes and shoes this week."

"That explains the booze. This is ten thousand dollars a bottle scotch so how rich are they?" queried Casey.

"No fucking idea Casey. Bill doesn't care how much she spends either. Here's a bit of advice before I go on. There's a reason you're not doing internal surveillance on Chuck place. Don't piss either of them off. It won't end up well for you. Did you ever hear of the Arch Angel Gabriel or the Black Widow?"

"Sure, they're a couple of mythical agents in the NSA. The story is you don't ever want them to come after you because you end up dead. Why?"

"Because they're not a myth, it's them. Bill is Gabriel. He has three Doctorates, Particle Physics, Chemical Engineering and something to do with Electrical Engineering. Ellie is the Black Widow. She's a Doctor of Neurology. One thing you need to know about Ellie, it's useless arguing with her, so just go along with it. The NSA paid for her college on the condition she join the NSA after graduation. They have His and Hers weapons racks in their secure room. It's fucking amazing what they have in that apartment."

"With Agents like them watching him, what the hell are we even here for Walker?"

"Beckman wants to use him on missions to start. They can't do many missions, maintain their cover, and protect Chuck I suppose. This could turn out to be a plum assignment for us Casey. Working with the human intersect to take down Fulcrum. Being teamed up with Ellie and Bill. If we do well, we can write our ticket anywhere we want."

"It's not about the glory Walker, it's about keeping Americans safe," said Casey.

"No kidding Casey. Nothing says we can't enjoy ourselves while doing it. I'm looking forward to this assignment for a few reasons I won't go into now. Chuck looks and acts like a typical nerd, but he's a master of Krav Maga and dabbles in a few others. He knows his fire arms, surfs, runs and works out. Bill's been training him for the past ten years so I think he'll be fine."

"Beckman left that out of my briefing. What about the troll he lives with? He in the business as well?"

"Who Morgan? Fuck no. He's been Chuck's friend since grade school and after Chuck graduated they moved in together. You'll be working with him at the Buy More."

"Oh great, just what I need," he sighed.

"Beckman doesn't trust Graham and I don't blame her either. She couldn't take a chance that Graham didn't have her phone bugged."

In the other room Bill decided they had given the two spies enough time to sort things out. They walked back in just as Sarah was finishing up. "You to get everything worked out?"

"Pretty much," answered Sarah.

"We're heading out tomorrow about eight for a three-day weekend to work on our plans. You'll be coming also John so we can get to know you," stated Ellie not leaving any room for arguing.

Chuck finally arrived later than expected because he packed before coming over.

"What beer you have on tap this week?"

"Einstok." Sarah chimed in with.

"I'll go get a mug. Anyone else?"

"I could use a refill Chuck," Ellie and Sarah answered.

"I'll pour me some more of the Chivas if you don't mind," said Casey.

"Knock yourself out Casey. Get me some more of the Van will you?" Bill asked holding up his glass. Dinner arrived and the rest of the evening was spent talking and reliving some past missions for Chuck's sake. The decision was made to take the two luxury cars to better fit in where they were going. They packed before heading to bed for the night. Sarah would stay at Ellies' while Casey would crash on Chuck's couch.

The weekend went well and plans were made on how to proceed when a mission came up. It didn't long for Sarah to get the hang of surfing and she was holding her own by the end of the weekend. Casey held back claiming he was on security detail for the weekend. Work had started on Chuck's place as well and was on schedule. When they returned to business as usual on Monday, Beckman informed the group that the store adjacent to Chuck's business had be purchased by the NSA and would be converted to the command center, holding cells, wardrobe and arms room. She estimated it would take six weeks for the work to be completed and for the time being Ellie's terminal would be used to pass information along. Beckman would send files for Chuck to review daily. During the downtime Chuck and Bill came up with a way to remove the CIA's intersect and replace it with the version that Chuck came up with that would interface with the original one he downloaded years ago. When they tested Chuck he found that the new flashes were not painful and the information was more concise.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** This is the last chapter Chuck gets treated badly I believe, but it's for a reason. While this is a fictional story where anything can happen, I try to make some things real. If you screw up on a mission and jeopardize it, you should get your butt chewed out. Too often on the show Chuck would do something stupid and careless and nobody took him to task. For example, answering Morgan's call's on missions or letting Morgan answer his phone. Could be I just hated the Morgan character. A big thanks to Mojo01 for doing the Beta work on this chapter.

 **October 2007**

Chuck may have gone out with a number of girls during college, but none he was really interested in dating with the hope it would lead to something more. This caused him to be hesitant on how many times he asked Sarah out on dates. She, however, was more than happy to go out with him anytime he asked. Dinner and movies were the norm for the new couple.

It took almost three weeks before Chuck flashed on a photo that Graham sent over. Chuck, Sarah and Casey called it in.

"In one of the photos you sent I identified a man in the background as Donald Hargrave, former CIA now with Fulcrum, has vast knowledge of demolition. The man he's standing next to, Joe Thompson, is on parole. He was serving time for driving the getaway car used in a bank robbery. When we were working on the intersect project we asked the local LEO's for a small sample of wanted criminals. I entered those pictures in the intersect and then we hacked into some traffic and street cameras. We started getting hits on some of them and turned in the info to the correct divisions. It led to multiple arrests. I later sold that part of the program to the LAPD. I left a back door in the program so I could work on it remotely if needed. Hargrave and Thompson showed up in downtown LA two days ago," Chuck concluded.

"Our working theory is they are planning a bank robbery to help fund Fulcrum," added Casey. "If they're not, we can still bring in Hargrave and see if we can extract any information from him."

"Keep him under surveillance for the time being and see if he leads us to anymore Fulcrum members. Will you need any additional support?" questioned Beckman.

"Yes Ma'am," answered Casey. "A top of the line surveillance van would be invaluable for these types of missions."

"You make a good point, Casey. I'll have one there in a few days," Graham stated. "I'm out."

"Chuck," began Beckman, "have you seen Bill today?"

"Nah, I never see the dude during the week except at home. He always answers his phone on so you could call him."

"He's been my agent for years and I still have no idea what the hell he does when not on missions," she sighed.

"The only person who does is Ellie, and she's not giving him up for anything," Sarah added. "She made it perfectly clear that topic was off limits. After the first day on the beach where she put a round an inch from my foot, from who knows from how far away, I'm smart enough to leave it alone."

"He did mention a couple big projects he was working on, but not what they were about," added Chuck.

"That's all I have people," Beckman said before she closed the connection. They left the briefing room and found Bill typing madly on a computer system they had never seen before. It had four monitors and two keyboards. None of them could understand anything on the screens. Bill casually turned and greeted them.

"You guys get a mission?"

"Surveillance for now on a Fulcrum agent," replied Sarah.

"Sounds like tons of fun. Enjoy yourselves," and with that he turned back to his screens and began working again. Several seconds later he shouted, "Yes!" and jumped out of his chair. The others just looked at him. "Sorry about the outburst but I just finished up my project."

"It must be important," stated Chuck.

"It's very important. I sent our grocery order in and they have everything Ellie wanted me to pick up. It will be here before she gets home, so I don't have to go out. See, important!" he replied with a wink. "Before I forget, Ellie wants you all here for dinner tonight because we're going away tomorrow for a few days."

"We'll be there."

After dinner was over, Chuck asked Sarah if she wanted to take a drive to the beach and do a little star gazing. She readily agreed and under a clear night sky engaged in their first full blown make out session.

 **November 2007**

Finding any information on the two men proved difficult until three weeks later, when the program located Hargraves. He was sitting on a park bench reading a paper. They observed him doing the same thing several days in a row. After the third day, Chuck had an idea.

"We've checked all the buildings near the park bench and we can't find any logical reason for him to keep sitting there, so it got me thinking. What if it's not a bank he's going after? I reviewed today's footage and noticed this."

Chuck pulled up the video he was talking about, and froze the frame. "I went back and compared it to the other days. Every day at two, within five minutes an armored truck goes by. We need to contact the company and see how much they carry any given day plus the route."

"Nice catch Bartowski. I'll give them a call and see what I can find out," said Casey.

"I'll alert the General," Sarah added.

Later that day they had all the information they needed. The truck had just left it's last scheduled pick up site and was headed to the Federal Reserve Bank in Los Angeles. The biggest pick up day was Monday, carrying over ten million dollars. A review of the route showed a place that would be ideal for an ambush. They asked for help in following the truck on its route the following Monday. The team stationed itself near the spot they felt the truck would be most vulnerable. It was a stretch of road that was run-down and not very populated. There was a smattering of buildings along the road, mostly along the side streets and corners.

"Casey," called an agent in the trailing car, "a van just pulled out of the side street and behind the truck."

"Roger that Boone."

"Casey look," said Chuck pointing at the road in front of the truck. Two more vans pulled out and blocked the street forcing the truck to stop. He immediately called for backup knowing they were outnumbered.

"We have a problem guys," Chuck stated. "Most of those guys are Fulcrum." Casey and Walker jumped out of the van pulling Chuck with them. Several men jumped out of each van armed with assault weapons. One man had an AT-4 shoulder launched anti-tank weapon and took aim at the armored truck. The instant he got the AT-4 in position to fire his head exploded and the echo of a gunshot could be heard. Sarah and Casey didn't question their good fortune, and instead instantly opened fire on the men blocking the truck, hitting and killing several of them. Chuck began laying down suppressive cover fire so Casey and Sarah could get into better defensive positions. The two agents managed to take out two more of the Fulcrum agents. Two of the men near the back of the vans tried to move forward to assist in the attack. When they made their move, two more shots rang out away from the contact area, their heads exploded and they crumpled to the ground. The remaining few men tossed their weapons to the ground and surrendered.

The trailing agents fared much better. When the Fulcrum agents saw the first man go down they tried to run but the van carrying the NSA agents rammed them hard driving them into the side of a building. It was easy from that point to round them up.

When the dust finally settled Casey called for the cleanup team plus a new van to haul away the prisoners, including Hargraves. The other man they were after, Thompson, had been killed by one of the snipers. They left the cleanup to the other agents and went to brief Beckman. On the way, they talked over the events that just happened.

"Casey," began Chuck, "when did we request sniper support for this mission?"

"We didn't. I was as shocked as you when the first guy went down. Walker?"

"How the hell should I know?" she shrugged with her answer. "I was surprised as you. How are you doing Chuck?"

"Badly shaken but not stirred." He saw their strange looks and frowned. "Come on guys, James Bond? Aw, never mind. It's the first time I saw anyone get shot and the first time I shot at people. I almost lost my lunch a few times."

"When we get back we'll grab a beer and talk about it, ok?" assured Sarah, while taking his hand. The action did not go unnoticed by Casey.

"Don't tell me you guys are really dating?" he asked.

"We really are big guy. When they told us that we need to cover date I told them we would give it a shot for real and see how it went. It's going well so far," answered Chuck.

"We don't break any regulations because he's an analyst not an asset," Sarah added in.

"Do either of you have any idea who the snipers could be? or who sent them?" asked Chuck.

"I can't say for sure but I have a good idea," answered Sarah.

"I can tell you they're damn good. Those shots came from at least three hundred meters away," stated Casey. "Who do you think they are, Walker?"

"Ellie and Bill."

"My sister, no way she was involved in this," Chuck stated firmly.

"Really Chuck? You're going to play the 'my sister is innocent' card? Get real," Sarah chided.

"I agree with Chuck on this," said Casey.

"I've seen their arms room Casey, so has Chuck. They must have fifteen sniper rifles in it. Two of them belong to Ellie. I told you about the day at the beach. Prior to Ellie taking the shot at my feet Bill said, 'a world class sniper has you in their sights'. Ellie whispered to me when we met that she had 'made me jump'. I know it was them."

"We'll find out soon enough," Casey said as he parked the van. They made their way into the apartment, and found Bill and Ellie curled up on the couch watching a movie and drinking a beer.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" asked Ellie.

"Outside of getting shot at and shooting at people… it was a walk in the park," snapped Chuck. Ellie was off the couch like a shot and ran over to Chuck pulling him into a hug. Then she raked him over with her eyes to make sure he was alright.

"You look ok. Either of you hurt?" she asked the others.

"We're fine Ellie, thanks for asking," answered Sarah. "I'm going to get Chuck and me a beer. Do you guys need a refill?"

"Sure, what the hell. I'll give you a hand," said Ellie. While they were filling the mugs Sarah spoke up. "Nice shooting today."

"Thanks. It was a piece of cake. They stopped the truck in the worst place to avoid sniper fire. We both had clear firing lanes at them. Bill said the guy with the AT-4 was a bit tricky because he had to aim above the weapon for the head shot. The others were like shooting fish in a barrel. I think my sights might be a hair off though." Ellie paused for a second before she smiled, "I'm going to go to Pendleton tomorrow after work and pop off a few rounds to adjust my scope. Wanna come?"

"That sounds like fun, why not… but what am I going to do but watch?"

"Who said anything about watching?" she said with a laugh. "Bill ordered you your own rifle. He got you the M82A1 with the best scope money can buy. You'll be able to put a round up a gnat's ass at four hundred meters with it."

"That's great Ellie, and thanks. You're going to have to tell Chuck you were there today. I kind of suggested it on the way back."

"Eh, no big deal. You know the best thing about our weapons? Their untraceable." This caused Sarah to raise her eyebrow. "Don't ask, its better if you don't know yet."

In the living room another conversation was taking place.

"Thanks for the save back there," stated Casey.

"No problem just helping out a fellow Marine, Semper Fi."

"It was you guys back there?" asked Chuck.

"It was. Ellie didn't like the idea of this being your first mission. When you were going over the mission plans and where you thought the attack would take place she made me scope it out. We set up our positions and waited."

"I'm glad you were there Bill," said Chuck. "I almost passed out when I saw the AT-4 pointing at us."

"Ellie made it very clear on our way home that you have to work on your marksmanship. She was pissed you didn't hit anyone."

"I wasn't aiming at anyone, that's why," stated Chuck. Bill glanced over in time to see the girls returning. It wasn't necessary because Ellie started screaming as she got in Chuck's face.

"You didn't aim at anyone? What the fuck, Chuck! What is wrong with you? Those fuckers wanted you dead! And you didn't try to hit them? They didn't give a shit about you, they wanted the money. Sarah, you talk to him before I say something stupid. I'm going for a drive to clear my head." Then she stormed out of the apartment slamming the door on her way out.

"You fucked that up, Chuck," stated Bill as he took a long pull from his beer. "You guys better call Beckman before she loses her mind. I'll be outside if you need me." The call went as expected with Beckman agreeing with Ellie and Bill. Her final words really hit home with Chuck. "You can't expect those four to protect you every second. You requested to stay here and continue on with your life as it is. If you can't protect yourself then I will have to take steps to do it for you. This isn't about the intersect either. Think it over Chuck."

"You can head home Casey. I'll talk to Chuck."

"Good luck Walker." Once Casey left Sarah began speaking.

"They're not kidding about this Chuck. The guys today were one step above thugs. If you act like you did today when we go up against real agents, one of us would have left in a body bag."

"I just never thought it would be like this," he sighed. "I pictured it more like in the spy movies I used to watch, hot cars, women and sneaking in places to steal things. I never thought I'd be staring down an anti-tank weapon."

"That's what separates fact from fiction. If Ellie wasn't worried I don't think any of us would have made it back today." Sarah smiled. "Beckman did say they finished your room today. Let's go check it out."

When they entered Chuck's place Morgan was playing a first person shooter game and yelling at the screen.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hello Morgan. I'm going to check out the work I had done and see how they did."

"I tried to get a look when they were doing the work but they didn't let me near it. I still don't get the need for that lock though. I'm the only other person living here and you know I won't go in there."

"Then you don't need to worry about what kind of lock he uses, do you, Morgan?" asked Sarah. "Since you won't try to get in anyway?"

"Just let it go Morgan. Please?"

"Whatever Chuck, I'll get it out of you soon enough." Chuck decided it would be good time to enter his room. Except for a few minor changes it didn't look much different than before. He noticed the wall safe and the cabinet on the wall that was open and waiting to be filed with firearms. His jaw dropped when he saw the communication set up on his desk.

"They did a good job but why did it take so long?" Sarah took his hand and led him to the window.

"Look at the glass, you see the fine wires running through it?"

"They make it stronger right?"

"No. Your room now exceeds the government standard for Tempest shielding, which means no electronic emissions can get in or out. They put the same shielding in all the walls, floor and ceiling. Nothing you use in here can be tapped into. Even a bug won't penetrate here. The computer is hooked into the NSA Top Secret net. You can conference with Beckman from here, if needed. You'll get all your files here instead of Ellie's, so they can get back to their life."

"I just wish I knew what their life really was," he sighed while flopping on his bed.

"You know what their real life is… well, Ellie's, anyway. She's a doctor who dabbles as an NSA agent. Bill, well, who knows."

"She more than dabbles, Sarah. She's a full blown assassin! I never pictured Ellie being involved in anything like this, or me, for that matter."

"You know what the best part of this room is?" said Sarah as she moved in to kiss him.

"No," he murmured against her lips.

"It's completely sound proof," she said as she pulled off his shirt. The kissing continued until she backed him up causing him to fall back on the bed. They would not emerge until very late the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Another big thanks to Mojo01 for the Beta work. Just so you don't get out the pitch forks and shovels I'm having a bit of fun with Chuck in this chapter. I tried to explain it in the chapter and hope I did a good job at it.

The next few weeks flew by for the team, as not much was happening on the Fulcrum front. Chuck upped his firearms training and fitness. Chuck and Sarah became almost inseparable after their first night together. It was the week of Thanksgiving, and Ellie was doing her normal freak out. Bill pulled her down on the couch and began rubbing her back.

"You need to relax babe. You do this before every holiday dinner. Tell you what, you've been wanting to show them the new place. Let's have them over for a four-day weekend. The place is spotless so you can just relax and worry about cooking. We can just surf and swim in the pools. What do you say?"

"That might be for the best this year. Mom's going to be stopping by for a few days," Ellie said, turning slightly to give him a better angle at her back. With Morgan getting more curious about things, he's sure to see Mom."

"I know he'd see her. Damn troll's always sniffing around where he shouldn't be," Bill agreed, snorting. "I'll pass the word along to the others to meet us Wednesday night at the apartment so we can leave from here."

Wednesday night arrived, and the group was gathered at Ellie's with bags in hand, waiting to load the cars.

"I'll follow you guys in case Beckman needs me for something," said Casey said.

"Ok by us," replied Sarah. "Can I use the Rolls this weekend?"

"What about your Porsche?" questioned Ellie, with a knowing grin on her face.

"While I love my baby, she's tired. Just the other day she said, 'Sarah, I'm tired, bad cramps, 'ya know? Take the Rolls, she's young and ready to roll.' Who am I to argue with that?"

"Told you," Ellie quipped. "You know where we keep the keys. Chuck, take her bags to the car, will you?"

The group loaded up and headed towards the unknown weekend destination.

"Sarah, what the hell are we doing driving through Paradise Cove?"

"Is this a duh moment for you?" she asked. When this got a blank look from Chuck she explained, "I know as much as you do, I'm just following them. Look, they're turning in that driveway, so I guess we'll find out."

Chuck and Sarah sat in awe looking at the house in front of them. It was gorgeous to look at, with an extravagant all-white exterior, three stories tall with large glass windows in each room. They left their bags in the car, and followed the other couple into the house. They guessed if it was gorgeous on the outside, it had to be exquisite on the inside. The couple, plus Casey, who had now joined them, stopped in the entry way while Ellie gave them a rundown on the house.

"The house has four bedrooms, each with an ocean view," began Ellie. "Each room has a spa-like bathroom. Because we both like reading to further our education, I added a library. There's an office, a beautiful living room plus a wine room. The decks around the house lead directly to our private beach. The last thing is the elevator, for ease of access to the other floors after you've had a few too many."

"The master bedroom is ours, of course," added Bill. "Take a walk around to look the place over, then pick a room you want to use, or you can grab a drink and settle in for a while before you grab your things from the car. Ellie didn't mention the pool, which is to the right on your way to the beach. In the pool house are the boards, wet suits, and other things we'll need for surfing." Bill took hold Ellie's hand as they headed up the stairs to change.

Half way up, Bill stopped and called to Casey, "John, I took your recommendation and bought a Beast Master last week and had it delivered. It's on the deck next to the pool. When you get settled, fire that puppy up and show us your barbeque skills. Steaks are in the fridge." He then continued up the stairs.

Casey, inspired by the thought of using the grill, went in search of the kitchen to prepare the steaks for cooking. Chuck just stood there, unmoving, staring straight ahead with a blank look on his face. Sarah, who fared better than Chuck did, gently took his hand and led him to the couch and forced him to sit down.

"Relax Chuck," she said in a calming voice.

"Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone, the place is a madhouse, feels like I'm being cloned," he mumbled.

"Chuck, Chuck," Sarah said as she shook him trying to break him out of his stupor. His eyes began to clear somewhat and he looked at Sarah.

"What happened here? Where's my sister from when I was growing up? This isn't her style at all. I'm so confused."

"You've had a lot of changes in your life these past few months so you have the right to be confused. In time you'll get used to it, trust me."

"I can handle Mom coming back, the intersect, hell even the shootout. But this," Chuck said while waving his arms around, "is way, way out there." While they were talking, Ellie returned wearing a yellow bikini and matching sarong. She padded over to Sarah who was still trying to bring Chuck back from wherever he went mentally.

"I was worried about this happening," she sighed. Sarah looked at her, and made the go on motion with her hands.

"With everything that happened with mom and dad in the past, Chuck doesn't handle change well, at all. Bill helped him get through college but he still hung out with Morgan whenever he could. Look where he chose to live, even though he made over a million on the program he sold to LAPD. The same complex he grew up in. Who's his roommate? Morgan, his childhood friend. When he opened his business, where did he put it? Near the Buy More he used to work at. He still drives the car we got him for graduation. The relationship he's in with you is the longest one he ever had."

Sarah nodded. "So this hit him like a ton of bricks."

"Exactly! He's going to be like this for a while, so let's get you settled and go for a swim before dinner."

"If you're sure he's going to be alright, I'm in." The girls left Chuck on the couch and grabbed the bags from the Rolls, then carried them to the room Sarah picked out.

"My God Ellie, the view from this room is breathtaking," said Sarah as she looked out at the Pacific Ocean. "So is the house for that matter." It didn't take Sarah long to get changed, and together, they headed to the pool.

"I'm glad you like the house, it took me forever to find it, Ellie said. "I looked at quite a few before I settled on this one. The private beach sold it."

"That's a nice perk, and so is the pool."

"I had that added after I got it. This is the first time we've stayed here." The two ladies dropped their sarongs, and slipped into the crystal water of the pool.

"Really? So this is a house warming of sorts?" asked Sarah as the two women floated around the pool.

"In a way yes. I was losing my shit over the holiday, like I normally do, and it was driving Bill nuts. So he suggested we come here and just relax for a few days, stress free. I'm having dinner catered instead of cooking, so I feel much more relaxed that I don't have to worry about anything." Ellie noticed a couple walking on the beach, and gasped.

"What's wrong Ellie?"

"That's Devon, we went to med school and interned together. I haven't seen him in years." Ellie ascended the steps out of the water. "I'm gonna go say hi. Come with me?"

"Ok, it'll be nice to meet some of your old friends." The women grabbed their sarongs and followed after the couple. When they got close enough, Ellie called out, "Devon Woodcomb, wait up!"

Devon turned around at the sound of her voice and he smiled. "Ellie Bartowski! How the hell are you, girl? It's been ages!"

The girl he was with turned around, and it was Sarah's turn to be shocked. Gone were the red tresses, replaced with brown ones, but the smirk that appeared on the woman's face undeniably belonged to Carina Hansen.

"Where are my manners? Beth, this is my study partner from med school, Ellie. Ellie, my girlfriend, Beth."

"Nice to meet you," Ellie said, holding out her hand, which Beth took. "Beth, Devon, meet my brother's girlfriend, Sarah." Turning back to Devon, she asked, "What brings you here?"

"A friend of mine has a house a half mile or so down the beach, and we're using it for the weekend," answered Devon.

"If you guys don't have any plans for dinner, why don't you join us? My place is right here," Ellie said, pointing towards the house.

"I wouldn't want to impose, Ellie," replied Devon.

"No trouble at all, really. Bill bought enough filet mignon for twenty people. I'll just have Casey throw a few more steaks on the grill. Sarah can run Beth back to your place to pick up your suits, and we can hang in the pool."

"You sold me Ellie, as long as Sarah doesn't mind taking me back," said Carina.

"I'm good with taking you back, so let's get a move on."

The three of then chatted the entire way back to the house, then stopped by the pool where the rest of the group was waiting. Ellie made introductions, before Carina and Sarah headed out.

Carina's jaw dropped when she saw the car Sarah got into.

"This is a huge step up from the last time we hung out," Carina said, while admiring the Rolls as she got in. "Where's the Porsche?"

"It's back at Chuck's place. I love it, don't get me wrong, but this," she sighed getting absorbed by the seat, "is beyond amazing. The Bentley is even better."

"How'd you get the CIA to hook you up with this?"

"They didn't, it's Ellie's, so's the Bentley."

"This is it, pull in here," said Carina in front of a very nice house. They continued to chat as they got things ready.

"What brings you out here?" asked Sarah.

"We've been keeping an eye on Devon for a while. He's been running drugs out of the hospital for years. I'm trying to get him to lead me to the big fish," she explained. "You?"

"I'm on a joint CIA-NSA mission… but forget about that for few days, because it doesn't concern the group that's here. and Just relax. I'm sure Ellie won't mind if you hang out with us. We surf every day, so meet us on the beach if you want." Sarah explained as she parked, and slipped out of the car. They made their way inside, where Carina stopped.

"Sounds good to me, this place is insane," commented Carina as she looked around the house. They continued out to the pool and, by the looks of it, Bill and Ellie were well on their way to being drunk. Casey was busy at the grill with a glass of scotch in his hand. Bill and the other men were sitting around talking, while Ellie was floating in the pool.

"'Bout time you guys got back!" she called. "Get your asses in here, I'm out numbered!" Sarah and Carina grabbed a float and paddled over to Ellie.

Speaking a quiet voice, she addressed Carina, "long time no see Carina. How 'ya been?"

"Good thanks. Nice place you have here."

"Thanks… Now, what brings you here?"

Carina threw a glance at Devon, smiling and waving as he waved back. "Devon's been running drugs for years, and we want his boss."

"I knew there was something off with him during school. He couldn't take no for an answer." Ellie sipped her drink. "You making any headway?"

"Right now, I'm at a standstill. He's been a tough nut to crack, but I'm getting there."

"If you want our help, let me know, and I'll check with Diane and see what she says," stated Ellie. "Enough about work. I came here to relax, and that's what I'm going to do." She looked over at Casey and called out, "How much longer before we can eat? I'm starving over here!"

Casey looked over, and his face fell. _Ahhh hell, Carina. Can this get any worse?_ "About ten minutes or so."

"Great! You heard the man, we better go change. Sarah, take Beth to your room and meet me back here." The ladies went their separate ways to get ready.

"How do you know Ellie?" asked Sarah.

"We crossed paths once. Other than that, not much to tell." She eyed Sarah, curiously. "Is Chuck your real boyfriend, or is it for cover?"

"It's real, I'm happy to say."

"He seems like the quiet type," stated Carina.

"He went off the rails when he saw the house earlier."

"Shouldn't he be used to it, growing up with money?"

Sarah shook her head. "They didn't have money growing up. They lived in an apartment in Echo Park. It's the first time he's been here." Sarah adjusted her top, and ran fingers through her hair, checking it in the mirror. "We better get back before they eat all the food."

When they got back, the food had just come off the grill.

"Just in time ladies," said Devon. "Beth, you have got to try this wine."

"What is it?" asked Beth.

"My favorite, the 1979 DRC Fine de Bourgogne. I liked it so much, I ordered a few cases," answered Ellie. "If you prefer something else, check out the wine room. The harder stuff is at the bar."

"I'm going to go with a Long Island Iced Tea," said Beth. "Anyone else?"

"That sounds good Beth," said Ellie.

"I agree," said Sarah. "let's make a pitcher. It will be easier."

After dinner was finished and the mess cleaned up, Casey excused himself to catch up on some show he was watching. The men and ladies broke into separate groups and chatted for the rest of the night. Close to midnight, Devon and Beth left, electing to walk home versus getting a cab.

Early the next morning, Mary arrived with Diane, before the rest of the house was awake.

"Your son-in-law sure went all out on the house, didn't he?" asked Diane, as she began working on getting breakfast ready for the group. Mary was taking care of the coffee, before she went to help.

"I don't think he did a damn thing from what Ellie told me." It wasn't long before the scent of fresh brewed coffee was filling the house.

"That's surprising, considering the way he dotes on Ellie," said Diane, as she chopped the vegetables for the omelets she was preparing. Mary was getting the meats ready for cooking.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right. That boy can't refuse El anything, you know that. Ellie said she wanted to pick out her dream house, and…"

She was cut off by Bill, who finished "I told her to just pick one she liked then offered to go with her. She said, and I quote, 'I'm going to pick out one _I_ like, and I don't need your help to do it,' so I sent her on her way. She had the pool built because, _'I always wanted one and what's an extra couple hundred grand when your spending over thirty million."_

There was a loud thump followed by an, "ah shit, not again," coming from Ellie who was halfway down the steps. At the base of the steps, Chuck was lying, face down. "Hello Mom, Diane… glad you made it. Give me a minute, while I take care of Chuck. Bill, give me a hand getting him on the couch."

"Sure babe." They maneuvered Chuck to the couch, just as Sarah was making her way down.

"Thanks for making the coffee, El, I need it after last night." She stopped in her tracks when she came face to face with the General coming out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry General, I didn't see you there. Did something important come up that you needed to come here?"

"She's here with me," Mary said as she entered the room carrying a tray of sweet treats they had picked up on the way. "by the way, call her Diane while we're here, it's a vacation after all. What's wrong with Chuck?"

"In nerd speak, he had a divide by zero crash followed by a reboot," stated Sarah, as she went to get her coffee. _He can wait. I need coffee more than he needs me to hold his hand._

"In other words, he heard Bill telling Mom how much I spent on the house, and passed the fuck out again. This shit's getting old," Ellie huffed. "He was broken most of last night as well."

"We told you, you needed to tell him sooner, but you didn't listen," chided her mom.

"How the hell was I supposed to know it would be this bad?"

"He's just like his father that way. Anything dealing with money sent him off the deep end. I think it's a side effect of their intelligence. They just can't rationalize spending that kind of money on what they deem unimportant stuff," added Diane.

"You've met my husband, right?" quipped Ellie, still trying to revive Chuck. "He's smarter than both, and completely normal."

"El, your husband is an enigma wrapped in mystery. Every study ever done shows extremely intelligent people, like Bill, are socially inept, can't form a relationship, and have other social problems. He shows none of that. He's one of a kind."

Ellie smiled. "I know, that's why I married him."

Chuck moaned, and slowly opened his eyes. He met the blue eyes of his girlfriend first, then his sister. "Is there anything else that's going to pop up, and put me in never-never land?"

"Mom and Diane are here?" Ellie said with a hint of anxiety lacing her tone.

"Mom's here?" he questioned, as he shot up from the couch, looking for her. He grabbed her in a big hug before he noticed the general. Two "Ah shits" were said at almost the same time. The second voice came from Casey, who had just returned from his morning run.

"Good morning, Ma'am. How bad is it?"

"Relax, John. I'm here on vacation with Mary, so please call me Diane. Now that the gangs all here, we'll bring in the food."

Idle chit chat took place over breakfast, with a mention of Carina and her mission. Diane made it clear that nothing else work related was to be discussed until they returned to Echo Park. When Bill finished, he pushed away from the table, and affected his best stoned surfer voice.

"Dude's, surf's up man. I mean check out them waves, brau, they're gnarly." That got everyone laughing. "I'm gonna hit the waves, catch y'all later."

"You guys can head out, Di and I'll handle the cleanup," Mary said.

Casey stayed to help the women out. The rest of the group went to get changed, except Ellie, who stayed to chat with her mom a bit before heading straight to the pool house. She saw Bill already paddling into the surf.

She quickly stripped naked, and was pulling up her wet suit when the door opened and she heard Chuck scream, "My eyes, my eyes!" followed by a bunch of thumps and bangs. Sarah stood there in her bikini, laughing at Chuck's antics.

"How much more do think he can take before he melts down completely?"

"Eh," Ellie shrugged, "hard to tell."

"No suit El?"

"Nah, I don't need one under this," she answered, while zipping up.

"I see your point," as Sarah removed her own bikini and took the wet suit Ellie handed her. "These things don't leave much room, anyway. Let's catch some waves."

 **TBC**


End file.
